The Gift
by robinraven4ever
Summary: It's Christmas time at the tower, and Santa brings an unexpected gift. Story is about Raven and Robin as a couple. Please read and respod. This is my first fan fic so please ackowledge that. Thanks
1. Jolly Old Saint Nicholas

The Gift

By Misty Fortner

A Robin/Raven story

I don't own Teen Titans, just borrowing the characters.

Chapter 1: Jolly Old Saint Nicholas

"_Now I think Ill leave to you what to give the rest,_

_Choose for me, dear Santa Claus; you will know the best"_

Raven looked at her watch. It had been over an hour since Starfire had left her at the bookstore to go shopping in the lingerie store. "How can she spend that long shopping for a little bitty piece of overpriced fabric?" Raven wondered. "I've read the back of every gothic novel on the shelves. I even found a cookbook for Beast Boy, but she's still not done!" Wondering around the bookstore aimlessly she eventually wound up reading the back of romance novels.

"Who would want to spend their time reading this stuff," she wondered. To, Raven, they all seemed to have the same plotline. Girl meets boy, girl hates boy, girl loves boy. She thought the stories would be way too predictable. She finally picked one up that had a different plot, only after reading a dozen backs. In this book the girl had more guy friends than females. The heroine was in love with her best friend, but he didn't know it. The girl also had to deal with the fact that one another of her friends had a crush on her.

After looking at books for another 45 minutes, Raven finally gave up on Starfire. She went and purchased her books, then went to find Star. Raven still had to find something for Robin and wanted Star's help. After all, Starfire was Robin's girlfriend so she would know what he wanted. Unfortunately, Raven had to pull Star out of the lingerie shop first.

Walking through the mall to the lingerie store, Raven stopped for a moment. A beautiful dark haired girl had just run up to Santa. An older man stood back watching. A person in an elf costume walked from the older man to Santa and whispered something in his ear. Santa then asked the child, "So little, Winter, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Well Santa, I have a special wish. I can't be with my mommy for Christmas. She's all alone, too. Could you please send mommy someone to make her Christmas special?"

"Is that your only wish?"

"Yes"

The Santa Clause smiled at child. "If that is your only thing you wish for, than you shall have it. Maybe you can even be with your family for the holiday"

Raven wanted to scream. How mean could that man be to the child. There is no such thing as Santa Clause and there was no way that man could grant the child's wish. Raven hurried on before she lost control of her powers and blew up the mall. When she finally arrived at the lingerie shop, Raven, made her way through all the gaudy satin and lace garments hanging up. Starfire held up a red velvet fur trimmed sexy Santa outfit and a see through green teddy garter belt with fishnet stockings. "Oh friend Raven, I am so glad you are here. Which do you think Robin would like me to wrap myself in?

Raven closed her mind trying to block the idea of Starfire in either one of the outfits. "Buy them both Star, that way we can finish shopping and get back to the tower." While waiting on Star to make her purchases, Raven spotted a deep blue negligee. It was done in satin with triangles covered in a matching sheer fabric. It was simple, but elegant. She fingered the soft fabric, wondering would something like this make her beautiful. Raven saw no reason why she shouldn't try wearing one. Star loved to wear this stuff; maybe it would make Raven feel more desirable. She took the gown up to the counter and bought it with a small grin on her face.

"Friend Raven, you too have found a gown of sexy sleeping. How wonderful, who do you wish to see you in it?"

Raven frowned, "I am buying it for myself, and no one will see me in it. Come on we need to finish shopping before the mall closes. Who do you have left to buy for, Star?

"I have bought gifts for under the tree of ornaments for you, Cyborg, and my Robin. I still need a gift for Beast Boy."

"Good, I only have Robin left. Once we find something for them we can return home." Raven was ready to go home. Shopping with all the cheerful Christmas music and merry people was not her thing. "Who should we shop for first Star? BB or Robin?"

"I have no idea what to get for Beast Boy. What did you purchase for him?"

"I bought him a vegetarian cookbook."

"I will give him a set of clean pans to cook the recipes of non meat in"

"Now we only have to figure out what I shall get your boyfriend."

"I agree, for I do not want Robin unwrapping you from your gown of sexy sleeping."

Raven did not respond to Star's comment. Even if for some reason she did want Robin to undress her, which she didn't; he only had eyes for Starfire. Raven shook the thought off; it was pointless to think about. She needed to figure out what to get Robin for Christmas so they could go home. She really needed to go meditate.

After they had bought Beast Boy's pots they passed the Santa. Raven was still angry and didn't know why that man would lie to that little girl. Unfortunately for Raven, Starfire noticed the Santa and insisted on getting a picture with him. Star drug Raven along too. The whispering elf took a picture, and Star ran over to the computer to see the results. As Raven got up from his knee she began to walk away.

"Raven, aren't you going to tell me what you would like under the tree?"

Raven looked at the Santa, "Who are you, how did you know my name?"

"I am Santa Clause, and there is much I know about you Raven. I know when you were young, you longed to feel your mother hug you, and tuck you in at night. You wanted a real family. I really wanted to find you one, but I was unable to do it for you. I am sorry for that. I want to make it up to you" Raven shook her head; she was more than a little freaked out. Raven started to quickly back up towards Star.

The Santa continued to speak. "Raven, wait! Things are not always black and white. I know you are all alone, and need someone special to spend the Christmas with. If you have a little faith and believe, you can find happiness… and maybe love"

At that Raven grabbed Starfire and teleported them both home. She went straight to her room not saying a word to anyone.


	2. Blue Christmas

The Gift

By Misty Fortner

A Robin/Raven story

I don't own Teen Titans, just borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 2: Blue Christmas**

_I'll have a blue Christmas, that's certain, and when that blue heartache starts hurting,_

"_You'll be doing all right with your Christmas of white, but I'll have a blue, blue Christmas."_

Raven sat alone in her room. She was happy to be alone. That was who she was, a loner. No matter what the idiot Santa said. Being alone made her happy. After all she had her friends, what else did she need? She had learned along time ago that she would always be mostly alone. That's how she liked it.

She kept repeating these things to herself, it was becoming harder and harder to convince herself of these things. She would watch Starfire and Robin together and wonder what she was missing. Even more now that she had defeated her father and knew that she didn't have the dark destiny she'd always believed. She wondered what it would be like to have a boyfriend. Raven thought about the little girl at the mall. Maybe, one day she would even want to have a child. Raven frowned, even if she did want more she was too different. No man would love her, or want to have a family with her.

Raven sighed, and pulled out the packages she had bought at the mall. She never had found anything for Robin. She only had a week till Christmas. She would have to go back out shopping, but this time she would leave Star at home. Raven really did care about her best friend, but there was only so much of Starfire Raven could handle at once. Starfire had been the easiest titan to buy for. She had gotten her a snow globe, with a girl building a snowman inside it. Little things like that amused Star. Cyborg was a little more difficult, but she had pre-ordered a video game for him. As she got into the bag of books, she realized she had forgotten to put the romance novel back on the shelf. She laid her horror books to the side, and put the romance novel on top. She grabbed the gift wrap, and wrapped each of the packages she had. She would put them under the tree tomorrow, after she picked up something for Robin.

Raven took the sapphire night gown out of the bag. It was really beautiful. She took off her cloak and leotard. Looking in the mirror at her naked form she grimaced. She was so pale and her breasts were small. She wished she had Starfire's body. Raven slid the nightgown over her head. She liked it. It made her feel a little attractive.

She climbed into bed and picked up the romance novel and opened it. "I bought it, so I should at least read it. I'll just keep it in here. It wouldn't do for the Titans to see me reading a corny romance novel" Raven quickly became enticed by the book. She didn't pay the least bit of attention to the fact that her imagination had cast herself in the roll of the heroine and Robin as the male lead.

"Robin, I am worried about Raven. We need to go confirm that she is alright" Starfire looked at her boyfriend with worried eyes. Starfire had been upset from the moment her and Raven had returned from the mall of shopping. Robin had been trying to assure Star that Raven had just had enough of shopping, and wanted to be alone. That had been hours ago. Now, it was after ten and Raven hadn't emerged from her room at all. She didn't even come out for dinner. Even, he was beginning to get worried.

"I will go check on her if it will make you feel better." Robin hoped his girlfriend didn't tag along for the check-up. He knew Raven was probably irked at Starfire for making her get a picture with Santa. Though Robin had to admit, the picture of the two of them sitting on Santa's lap was great. It was amazing how the two women, both so different could both be so beautiful. Of course Robin couldn't tell Star that he thought Raven was beautiful. Heck, he couldn't even tell Raven that she was beautiful. Starfire waited in Robin's room as he went to check on their friend.

Robin walked down the hallway to Raven's room. He wondered if she would even answer the door. She could be so moody some times. He finally arrived, and knocked on her door. He waited a couple minutes and was about to knock again, when she slightly opened the door, and stuck her head out.

"Hello Robin."

"Hey, Raven. Star and I were getting worried. You never came down for dinner. After the way you teleported home after the shopping trip….."

"As you can see, I'm fine" Raven responded coldly

"Well, I might have believed that until now. But I can sense that you're shaken up by something. I'm not leaving till you talk to me. I know what happens when _you_ bottle up your feelings."

Raven sighed, and opened the door. She let Robin in her room. He was the only Titan she'd let in her room. After Robin stepped in, the door closed behind them. Robin's mouth fell open, and his eyes widened. Raven looked at him strangely, then she remembered that she was wearing her new negligee. Robin quickly tried to snap out of it, and looked at her face. "So what happened, Rae?"

"Nothing happened really. The Santa Clause was lying idiot. First he told a little girl that he'd bring her mother someone special for Christmas and then he told me that I needed to have faith and believe so I can find love and happiness."

"I think you should listen to him. You deserve to find happiness and love." Robin said. He was having a hard time staying focused though. Raven looked so hot in the nightgown she had on. It took every ounce of willpower inside him not to rip it off her, and see out what was hiding underneath. "Maybe you and B.B. should go out on a double date with me and Star sometime."

Raven frowned. Me and Beast Boy! Never happen! I could never be romantic with someone that immature. I mean B.B. is great as a friend, just not a boyfriend."

Robin smiled and was extremely happy inside. Starfire had wanted to hook the two of them up. He had insisted it couldn't work between them, but Star had wanted to try. This way he could assure Star that he had tried, but it wouldn't work.

"Besides," Raven continued as she sat on her bed, "Even if I could date someone like B.B., I doubt he'd be interested. I'm too different. I'm not girlfriend material. After all, no one has ever even looked at me that way, let alone do something like try to kiss me."

Robin sat down beside her. How could he make her see how wrong she was? He wanted to kiss her right now. He wanted to kiss her and do so much more. But he couldn't. Robin picked up Raven's hand. "Any guy would be a fool not to make you his girlfriend."

Two violet disbelieving eyes looked at him. "Really?"

Robin took a deep breath. He was having a very hard time holding himself together right now. His mind was racing with thoughts that he shouldn't be having. He tried to stop himself from touching her in an effort to comfort her. He knew feeling her soft skin or sweet smelling hair would be very dangerous right now. But he failed at stopping himself. He ran his fingers through her silky hair and ended with a hand on her shoulder. "Raven, I promise you that it's true. You are very desirable."

Raven looked at him for a moment. He could tell she was obviously searching for a sign to prove what he was saying. Unable to stand it any longer, Robin pulled Raven to him. He bent his head down and kissed her. The moment their lips met sparks ignited within them both. The kiss was not a quick friendly kiss, but was a hot all consuming kiss. In Raven's room, the lights blew out, followed by her window, and mirror. The heavy running down the hallway pulled them both out of their trance

Robin looked at Raven in the now darkened room. "I'm sorry, Raven, I shouldn't have done that. I need to leave now. I'll talk to you some more tomorrow"

"Just make sure they don't come in to check on me, please" she said emotionless

"Raven, are you alright?" came Cyborg's voice from the hall.

Robin stepped into the hall. "Raven was showing me a new form of meditation. Obviously it didn't work that well. We should let her be"

Cyborg and Beast Boy accepted their leader's story. They returned to their video game.

Robin returned to his room and Starfire in a very frustrated state of mind. Starfire had the most physically satisfying nights of sex she had ever had. Unfortunately for Robin, as hard as he tried he could not find any real pleasure or fulfillment that night.


	3. Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

The Gift

By Misty Fortner

A Robin/Raven story

I don't own Teen Titans, just borrowing the characters.

Thanks to my first reviewer, alena-chen.

I'm glad you are liking it. Its an addiction writing it, I've got so much going in my mind for the story. I hope you continue to enjoy. Next update will probably be in about a week or so, gotta get out of the Raven/Robin world and focus on some other things.

**Chapter 2: It's Beginning to Look Like Christmas**

"_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas; soon the bells will start_

_And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing right within your heart."_

Raven sat alone in her room. What had happened last night? Why did she kiss her best friend's boyfriend? Why had she not wanted to stop? These questions were plaguing Raven. She had tried meditation, but it hadn't worked.

Raven sighed as someone knocked on her door. She got up and walked to the door. "Hello Starfire," Raven said in monotone. She tried to stay in control. It would not due for her friend to realize that something had happened between her and Robin.

"Hello friend Raven, it is a glorious morning is it not. I wish for us to go out and hang and share talk of girls about the men in our lives."

Raven grew paler. This was not a discussion she wanted to have with Star this morning. "Not now, I was getting ready to go out by myself."

Starfire frowned.

"I still have to get you a present, and I can't have you with me" lied Raven.

At this Stars face perked up. "I understand. Perhaps we can share latter"

"Whatever just let me leave now?" Raven didn't mean to come across so mean. She just did not have the patience to deal with Starfire till she figured out what had happened with Robin.

Starfire walked down to the living area. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin were all competing in a racing game. "Friends, I am worried about friend Raven. She seems even more depressed than normal. Perhaps one of you that understands the meaning of your holiday should take Raven on a cheer-up outing.

Robin sighed, his girlfriend didn't understand Raven. The two were so different. Raven would hurt anyone who took her on the proposed outing. "Star, Raven is herself. So Christmas isn't her thing. Let's not push the issue."

Cyborg smiled. He had an idea. "I agree with Star, though I nominate Beast Boy to take her on the outing."

The green toned boy shook his head, "No way. Not me. I think Robin should do it. He understands gothic girl the most.

Robin sighed, "Let's drop the issue."

"Whoever loses the next game has to take Raven on a Christmas date." Smiled Beast Boy

"You're on," responded Cyborg. Robin didn't even look up. He just concentrated on the game. He couldn't lose and have to spend hours alone with the dark haired beauty that haunted his dreams the previous night.

The race was on; each male teen titan was trying their best not to lose. Spending the evening with the gothic goddess scared them out of their minds.

Raven avoided the mall. She feared what she would do if she ran into that idiot Santa again. Especially with the turmoil her emotions were in. She walked along the downtown shopping area. It was so crowded, Raven could barely think. Raven finally arrived at her destination, Buried Treasures. Buried Treasures was a combination antique store and unique items shop. If she couldn't find Robin something special here, she had no idea where she would. But why did she care so much about Robin's gift. She bought everyone else the first thing she came up with so she could be done with this Christmas nonsense. If it wasn't for the fact that she new the team usually bought her Christmas gifts she wouldn't have even bothered.

Raven walked around the store. She picked up a gun like item and examined it. It was a marshmallow shooter. Beast Boy would get a kick out of this. She could give the cookbook to Star to wrap with his pans. Putting it in her basket she continued to shop. She looked at the other things her that would make her teammates laugh: the no tear toilet paper, the singing pillow, or the dashboard hula girl. These things were all funny but not what she was looking for. She moved to another part of the store. After looking at the various antique books, weapons, and other items Raven finally decided to buy Robin a tranquility fountain and a first printing signed copy of a detective book.

After paying for her stuff, she began her walk home. That's when she passed a coffee shop that a group of children inside singing Christmas Carols. She stood outside and watched them. She noticed the dark haired child from the mall last night. Seeing the child again intrigued Raven. Raven actually went to the counter and bought a cup of hot chocolate and a pastry, so she could sit and watch the show. She asked the counter girl, "So who are the kids. They are pretty cute."

"They are all orphans who will be in the orphanage for Christmas. Children's Services is asking families to adopt a child for the Christmas holiday."

Raven felt a twinge of emotion. That poor child was going to be without her mother and in an orphanage for Christmas. "How do I find out the requirements for signing up?"

The shopkeeper pointed to an older couple in the corner. "Those two are the people in charge. They can help you more."

Raven took her hot chocolate and pastry over to the table the pair was sitting at. "What are the requirements for bringing one of the little girls home for Christmas?" Raven asked.

The older woman smiled. "First we need a person of legal adult age to fill out this form. We do a background check on them and anyone living in the household. If everything checks out we allow you to pick up the child on the morning of December 23rd, and she stays with the family till the morning of December 26th. By the way, I'm Rose and this is my husband Jim. We are the main caretakers at the city orphanage."

"I am 17, but am emancipated and well the state is in full support of me and my friends. We are the teen titans. Would I be able to participate in the program?

The older couple thought for a moment. The Jim spoke out, "If you want to take a child for the weekend I don't see why not. The entire city knows of your situation and age. If the city government didn't trust the five of you to live alone, you would have a guardian. We would still have to do the background check as a formality."

Raven sat down and began filling out the form needed. She wrote in all the titans' real names and information. As writing, she glanced at the child called, Winter. There was something so familiar about the child, but she couldn't place it.

Rose looked over the form to check for completeness. "So your Raven Roth. Interesting we have a little girl with the last name Roth. Her name is Winter, and she is the dark haired girl in the second row, 3rd to the left."

Raven looked surprised. Could she be related to the child, after all she felt really drawn to the little girl. It was pointless to consider, Raven had no family. Well, Winter, is the little girl I would like to spend Christmas with. Are there any rules about Christmas presents and such?

Jim said, "We leave that up to the families. We do offer to provide a couple gifts if the family is unable to afford buying the child something."

"Don't worry about those; I'll go buy her some stuff. Is there anything particular she likes?" Raven asked before leaving.

"She's a very easy to get a long with child. She will like anything you give her. She loves stuffed animals that look real. She longs for a pet, but we aren't allowed to have them. She also enjoys reading; she's at an above level. Can already read chapter books, and she's only seven. Barbie dolls are not her thing, but she will play with the occasional baby doll."

Raven liked the sound of this child. Really reminded Raven of herself. She would take the gifts she bought home, wrap them and then go shopping for, Winter.

This year she was actually looking forward to Christmas.

Raven teleported to her room. She decided to finish wrapping the presents she had, before going downstairs. She paged Starfire, and asked the red haired girl to meet her in Star's room. She wanted to give Star the cookbook. Plus, she knew she could convince Star that having the little girl for the holiday was a good thing. She didn't know how the guys would take the information.

Going into the hallway, she saw Starfire. Raven handed her the cookbook. "Give this to BB with his pots. I found him another gift."

"That is glorious. You have picked out a special gift for our green friend"  
"Star, calm down. I just ran across something a little more appropriate for BB. It's nothing special."

"Oh," Starfire frowned.

"I need your support on something. I have signed up to bring a little girl who is an orphan to the tower for Christmas. I need to do this Star, but I have a feeling the guys may not like it. Will you support me on this please?

"Of course, friend Raven. It sounds like the girl a glorious idea. We should buy the child some presents for under the tree of ornaments."

"Already on that idea, Star. I'm going shopping for her after I take these presents and put them under the tree."

"Also glorious, then Robin can help you shop for the child during your cheer up Christmas outing."

"My What?" Raven didn't like the sound of this.

"The boys played the station of games in a competition. Robin's ship came in last so he won the outing with you."

Raven frowned. She had been in a good mood, but it was gone now. They had gambled over her. No one had wanted to take her on Starfire's outing. It was just further proof of the fact that she would always be alone. Raven frowned, and of course Robin won. After last night, she would prefer anyone but Robin for this 'Christmas outing'. Raven debated inside. Part of her thought about refusing to go with Robin, yet the other part said go and maybe he'll kiss you again. Raven felt shocked. All of a sudden she realized what was happening with her, and it wasn't good

Raven knew she was falling in love with, Robin.


	4. Winter Wonderland

The Gift

By Misty Fortner

A Robin/Raven story

I don't own Teen Titans, just borrowing the characters.

Sorry about this update taking so long. I had a bunch of papers due in my college classes. Hope you all like it. As always please read and review. Next chapter will be upwithin the next two days.

To my reviewers:

Alena-Chan: Thanks again,

Enkaiame Katina: Thanks. Hope you still are enjoying the story,

Exile115: Thanks. I have another idea for a story based on a dare someone gave me. It will be a one shot, but should be funny to say the least. Will be posting it after done with The Gift,

Delirium24: Thanks, hope you like the update,

dennisud: I see it as she's been falling him for a while. I tried to make that a little clearer in this chapter. Hope you are enjoying.

Tecna: NO THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE STAR BASHING. I hope its not coming across that way. She will be hurt, but she will move on quickly. Star will have a happy ending (though I still have to figure out if, and with who I want to pair her with. If this does seem Star bashing, please let me know where so I can correct it. I love Star's character, just not paired with Robin.

Wicked Azar: Thanks, hope it was worth the wait

RAVEN0909: Well I will let you guess as to whether Raven and Winter are related. Though it won't be long till it is discovered who Winter is and why she's in the story (probably chapter 5) Hope you like this.

Oracle: Thanks

Chapter 4: Winter Wonderland

"_Gone away is the blue bird, here to stay is the new bird._

_He sings a love song as we go along, walking in a winter wonderland."_

Raven looked in her closet. She had no idea what she should wear tonight. It's not like Robin and her were actually going out on a date. Still, she wanted to look good. Finally she decided that she had nothing to wear. She decided the easiest thing to do would teleport to a boutique downtown. She had seen some outfits that wouldn't look out of place on her in the window displays. After arriving she quickly found something she liked, made the purchase and returned home to get ready.

They weren't wearing there costumes tonight, because Starfire insisted on Robin cheering up, Raven, in a setting where they would not be interrupted by their super hero duties. Star was a wonderful soul, but she was naive. She didn't see anything wrong with sending her best friend and boyfriend out alone together. Raven hated that her feelings for Robin were growing from friendship into love. Raven knew this had been happening for a long time now. Her love for him is why she had told him of the bad things supposed to happen on the day of her birth, before she told the others. These feelings deeper than normal friendship had allowed her to willingly form the mental bond with Robin when he was seeing Slade no one else was.

Raven has been surprised today. The team had also loved the idea of having little, Winter, at the tower for Christmas. Beast Boy had even suggested that they make a trip to the orphanage before hand and take all the children toys. That suggestion had surprised Raven for some reason. She liked it, but it didn't seem like the suggestion was right coming from BB. Raven and Robin were to pick out the toys tonight during their outing. Cyborg was even letting them take the T-car, because all the toys wouldn't fit on Robin's moped. Raven left her room with a smile. She was nervous about being alone with Robin, but she was looking forward to the Christmas activities that, Starfire was mapping out for them to do. She hopes some of the activities would be fun to take, Winter, on.

Raven walked out of her door and went to the main room. The rest of the Titans were already there. The eyes of all the male titans opened wide. They had never seen Raven dressed up. Her hair was swept up in with a rhinestone comb. She had a corset on that enhanced and emphasized her breasts. It was a purple steel color. She was also wearing a black miniskirt covered with a sheer ankle length skirt.

Beast Boy spoke up first, "Damn Raven, you look SIZZLING! I changed my mind Robin, I will take Raven out tonight. Raven rolled her eyes and glanced at Robin for a reaction.

Robin had a flabbergasted look on his face. BB was right, Raven looked awesome. She looked so good he wasn't sure he trusted himself to be alone with her all evening. He sighed, why was Star making him do this. Raven was fine now that Winter, was coming for Christmas. Though the excitement and draw of this child was bringing out a glow in Raven, that took his breath away. Robin had never seen her this excited about anything.

"Friend Raven, you look glorious. I hope you and Robin have a good time tonight. Here is the list of places, Robin, is to take you."

Raven glanced at her friend, and took the list. "Look Star, I still think you should come with us."

"No friend Raven, I shall not go. I will stay home and prepare a list of foods for our Christmas Dinner." The room got silent at that comment. Robin, not wanting to listen to the discussion about dinner plans grabbed their coats and pushed Raven out the door. "Bye, we'll be back later tonight."

BB grinned and said in an impression of an old fatherly man, "Make sure you have her home before curfew; I'll be here polishing my claws waiting on you two."

After Raven and Robin walked out the door, Cyborg shook his head. "Raven cleans up well. Real well!"

"Yeah" said Beast Boy, "Tell me something, why is it that the dark haired mysterious ones get the girls. It's so not fair that Robin has both Titan women want him as a boyfriend. What's so special about him?"

Cyborg's wanted to bop BB over the head, as he watched Starfire's facial expression change. "Raven, is interested in Raven as a boyfriend. Do you mean the friendship way or the way that is a pleasant and special association including the sharing of enjoyable recreation and occasionally the buying of bountiful floral arrangements?" (Yes I know this is a rip off of a line, but it just seemed fitting to add here.)

BB and Cyborg looked at each other, than began to stare at the ceiling. "I think I'm gonna go make some burgers, " Cyborg said as he started to get up.

"I'm hungry, I'll come with" said BB

Star just glared at the guys, and they sat back down. The Tower was quiet for what seemed like ions, but in reality was only seconds. Finally, Cyborg spoke up. "Look Star, its nothing to worry about. Raven would never go after Robin. She knows that you two are together. She cares about you, and wouldn't want to hurt you that way. Raven has a bond with Robin. She willingly linked her mind to his during the incident with Slade. As far as if she wants him as more than a friend, not right now. She wouldn't do that to you. Though, if things don't work out between you and Robin, Raven will probably go after him."

Star sat down on the couch. This was difficult for her to digest. Looking back over their many adventures fighting crime, she could see Raven's feelings growing stronger. What scared Starfire more was the fact that Robin seemed to have a strong bond with Raven also. Raven and Robin had a connection with each other that Star couldn't duplicate. That connection gave them a very strong friendship, but Star wondered if they were really the roots for something deeper than friendship.

Raven smiled at Robin as they drove towards downtown in the T-Car. "Look, I understand if you want to skip this whole Christmas outing deal," she said. "I have no problem with separating now and meeting back up before we go home. I know that you didn't really want to spend the evening with me. You just lost the race against Cyborg and Beast Boy."

Robin kicked himself; hearing about the wager must have really stung. "Raven, it is not that I don't want to spend the evening with you." As much as he wanted to avoid the temptation of being alone with the dark hared enchantress and take Raven up on her offer to separate, he refused. He was bound and determined that Raven would enjoy herself this evening. Though glancing at Star's list of must do's he planned on improvising some. Somehow he didn't think Raven would enjoy going Christmas Caroling or watching Christmas cookies be decorated.

Raven looked into his unmasked eyes; she could see that there was something he wasn't saying. "If you want me to believe you Robin, tell me the rest of what is going through your mind."

"Raven, I'm scared to be alone with you. I'm scared of emotions that stir inside of me when I'm near you. These feelings are so strong and feel so good, that it's hard to remember the fact that I'm with Starfire. I don't want to hurt her."

"Oh,"

"We're going to spend the evening together. It should be fun, especially with all the snow we got last night. We are friends and I want you to realize how special you are. You need to stop thinking of yourself in such a negative manor. I'm going to convince you of this in one way or another."

Raven gave Robin a little smile. "Alright, so what do we want to do, Robin?"

"Have you ever been ice skating?"

"No"

"Have you ever been on a horse drawn carriage ride."

"No."

"Alright, we'll go ice skating."

"Alright," said Raven. "What should we do first?"

Robin thought for a moment, "Lets go on a carriage ride, grab some dinner, followed by the ice skating and end our evening with shopping for the children. Depending on the time we may drive around the residential areas and look at the displays families have put up. "

"Sounds good." Robin drove the T-car towards Downtown. After arriving downtown, they walked along the road till they spotted a carriage. Robin flagged the driver down. Robin helped Raven into the carriage, and then went to pay the driver.

After paying, Robin climbed into the carriage and handed Raven a long-stemmed single white rose.

"The rose is beautiful," Raven declared. "It's as white as the winter snow."

"I'm glad you like it."

The horses started galloping. They rode mostly in silence for the first five minutes. Robin then asked her, "So how do you like your first carriage ride."

A slight smile escaped Raven's face, "It's nice," she said softly.

They rode for a few more minutes pointing out the different sights to one another. Without realizing what he was doing, Robin reached out and took Raven's hand, continuing to point out beautiful light displays to her. When he took her hand, she closed her eyes and repeated her meditation phrase in her head. She couldn't let her emotions go out of control, just because Robin had touched her. Finally their carriage ride came to an end. Raven started to slip as Robin was helping her out of the carriage. Robin's arm slipped around her with a quick reflex and he gently eased her down.

"Thanks, Robin." Raven said slightly blushing.

"No problem."

Leaving the T-car where it was, they walked to a nearby seafood restaurant. They were escorted in and sat at a quiet table in the back. During the meal they got to know each other a lot better. They talked about their childhood and where they wanted to be in a few years. They laughed discussing stories about their friends. They also had small talk about music and movies. It was a very enjoyable dinner.

Leaving the restaurant, they took the scenic walk back to the T-car. They walked in silence for a while just enjoying the peaceful evening. Sometime early in the walk they found themselves holding hands again. Neither was sure which of them had initiated the hand holding, but neither of them felt the urge to break it. Raven was holding the rose Robin had bought her in the other hand. It was the first flower she had ever received. She would press it in one of her favorite books and keep it forever. She loved the flower, it was her winter rose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

P.S. If anyone knows much about the comics and Robin's childhood or future as Nightwing. I'd appreciate if I could ask you a couple questions. You can e-mail me at cthulhumistress (at) yahoo (dot) com


	5. All I want for Christmas is You

The Gift

By Misty Fortner

A Robin/Raven story

I don't own Teen Titans, just borrowing the characters.

_I know this should have been part of chapter 4, but I thought that it had been long enough. So here is the ending to their date. Winter's identity will be revealed in either chapter 6 or 7, so stay tuned. Also, enjoy the mushiness here. This will be the last of it for a while. After this chapter the angst will begin full force._

_To my reviewers:_

_ActChick13 Delirium24, alena-chan, tecna : Thanks guys, glad you like it. Hope you enjoy this subject as well. _

_Sailorgirl16, yeah Santa was supposed to be a bit creepy but thought provoking for Raven. Glad your enjoying it, hope this chapter was worth the wait._

_Guybrush007: Thanks for the suggestion. I've tried to be better with them, but grammar has never been a strong point for me. Keep enjoying._

_Pureangel86: Thanks, I will go rent them._

_Dennisud: Dick Grayson, pretty sure he's the Robin in the show from most things I've read. _

_Emkaiame Katina: Thanks. I hope you still think its one of the best, because they give into there horomones very soon. Also thanks, Im glad you think that Im keeping them in character. I was worried about that._

Chapter 5: All I Want For Christmas is You

"_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know._

_Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you"_

Robin opened the door, and let Raven into the T-car. They had decided to go a little ways away to the ice skating pond about 45 minutes away. After Raven, climbed in Robin went to the driver side, and off they went. They began to talk about the different toys they would buy for the children.

"I think you want to buy this little girl the whole toy store," laughed Robin.

"Do you think it would be spoiling her too much if we did," Raven responded in her usual monotone voice. Robin unable to tell if she was joking looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She had a lovely smile on her face, that let Robin know she was only jesting.

"Remember anything we buy her, she has to be able to keep at the orphanage. We can't go too overboard.

Raven's smile dropped some, "I know. I just really want this child to have an incredible holiday."

"She will, Rae. Don't worry."

The couple finally arrived at the ice skating pond. Robin has wanted to give Raven a real experience, not a fabricated rink of fake ice. They got out of the car and went to the skate rental shack. After renting and putting on their skates, Robin lead her onto the pond.

"Go slowly, now. Keep hold of my hands," he told her

She listened and they slowly began to skate around the pond when Raven fell on her bottom. Robin surprised a smile as he helped Raven up. After repeating this process about five more times, Raven appeared to be getting the hang of it. That was until Robin noticed that her feet were slightly above the ice.

"Nice try, but you're not supposed to be using your powers."

Raven sent him a dirty look, lowered herself down to the ice, and landing in the splits position. Her face turned bright red; why couldn't she skate and why did she have to keep falling in front of Robin? Robin helped her back up and began to try and help her once again. They continued this for another hour, till Raven actually was doing fairly well by herself.

Robin was in the middle of the rink, showing off for Raven with some figure 8's and other fancy moves. After a few moves he motioned for her to come to him. As she came to him she had accumulated too much speed. Robin braced to stop her from knocking both of them onto the ice. He succeeded in slowing her down enough to stop them from landing bottom down, but couldn't stop her from running herself into his body.

Intertwined in an awkward embrace the two stared into each others eyes for a moment. Feeling her body up against his was causing Robin to become hard. Logic told him he needed to back away, but she just felt so good, so right up against him. Looking at the beautiful woman in his arms, Robin realized he needed to end things with Starfire. Robin began to mumble, "I'm sorry… Shouldn't do this…Need to be fair to Star…"

Raven had briefly forgotten about her best friend, "Yeah… Starfire." As they stood there longer, Raven felt what was happening to Robin's body. He wanted her, he really did. She could literally feel his desire for her growing, and it overwhelmed her. They looked into each others eyes a few moments longer, still in each others steadying arms.

Finally, Robin could stand it no longer. Somewhere some warped logic came over him. He had already kissed Raven, so kissing her again wasn't betraying Star anymore than he already had. He knew this wasn't true, but it gave him the excuse he needed to kiss the woman in his arms. He bent his head down to kiss Raven, before his conscious took over again. As he kissed her, Raven lost control. Her emotions overwhelmed her and the ice began to crack below them.

The screams and cracking ice pulled them back into reality. There were close to a hundred people on the ice that was now in pieces. Titan instinct kicked in, and both of them went to work trying to rescue people. Trusting Raven to levitate, Robin quickly began leaping people off the ice. People were frantic, their fear causing them to fall into the cold water. The situation was total chaos.

It took over 10 minutes to get everyone out everyone out of the water, another 5 minutes to get checked out by the emergency medical personal that had arrived on site. Robin had tried to avoid getting checked out, because he was more interested in finding Raven. He wanted to make sure she was all right. He hadn't seen here since the massive confusion had begun. A medic forced him to be checked out, after he carried a woman up from the ice.

When he finally was done being poked and prodded, he began to search for Raven. He couldn't find her, and began to get scared. After frantically searching for 10 minutes, he tried to relax. He remembered the battle with Raven's father, Trigon. Before that battle Raven had gifted each of the titans some of her power. He hoped some of her empathy still remained, and Robin called out to Raven in his mind. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos", he chanted to himself. After a few moments something worked, and Robin made a terrifying realization. Raven was unconscious in the ice water.

Robin looked around. The medic's had brought cold water suits, to help with the rescue. He managed to grab one of the suits and quickly put it on. Finally he dove into the ice water in search of Raven. He found her and quickly swam to the surface. When rising out of the water Robin looked around. He quickly found the path out of the lake, with the least chance of being spotted by the medics. He cared about Raven, and didn't want her to be experimented on because of her demon blood.

Robin quickly got her back to the T-car, laid her in the back seat, and stripped off the cold water suit. Robin left the suit on the ground and tried to wake Raven up. She came too for a moment, but quickly lost consciousness again. Robin jumped into the front seat and took off. He called Cyborg on the intercom from the car, and explained the situation.

"Robin, you have to get her body back to a normal temperature. To do that, you have to get her out of the wet clothes. Plus, you need to do whatever possible to get her conscious and to stay that way."

Robin let out a sigh. "It's a good hour back to the tower, and with Raven unconscious we can't use her powers."

Cyborg thought about sending Star and Beast Boy out to get them, but even that would too long. "Find a hotel; put her in a tub with warm water. Not to hot, or it will make it worse. Keep us posted Robin."

Robin spotted a hotel and pulled in the driveway. He quickly hurried in and got keys to the room. He had to pay the clerk an extra $100 to rent to a teenager, but it was worth it. He grabbed the key and ran to retrieve Raven. He took her out of the car and carried her to their room.

"Raven, wake up. Please." She opened her eyes for a moment. "I have to get you out of these clothes" he continued. Robin laid her on the bed, and began to unfasten her top. As he was doing this, a heat wave shot through him. Touching her, removing her clothes, damn it was nearly impossible to not do more. Robin finally got down to her bra and panties, but they were also soaking wet and cold. He closed his eyes as he removed them, too. He covered her up with a blanket, and ran some warm water into the tub. As the water was running he placed her clothes in front of the heater in order to warm them up.

Checking on the water, it wasn't very warm. He couldn't seem to get it any cooler. Damn the kid at the desk, he had given them a room that had a broken water heater. He looked at Raven on the bed. He had to get her warm, and this water wasn't going to do it. He thought for a moment. Finally he began stripping down to his briefs. He was going to have to use body heat to warm her up. Once he got her warmed up he would take a shower; a nice cold one.

"Robin," she softly murmured as he climbed in next to her.

"Yeah, it's me. You feel into the water when we were skating. You must of hit your head on something. You have a nasty bump up there."

"Do I" she whispered closing her eyes again.

"No you don't. Cyborg said I have to keep you awake. You can't go back to sleep, darling. I'm not going to lose you now."

"You called me darling."

"I guess I did." Robin thought. Why had he done that? He was still with Starfire. He had also not talked to Raven, about her feelings for him. He didn't need to be calling Raven darling yet. It was too early, but it had just felt so write to say.

"I'm sorry, Robin"

Still holding her close, he looked at her. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"It's my fault the ice broke. I could have killed you by losing control of my emotions."

"Don't worry about it Raven. I'm ok, you're going to be ok, and no one else got hurt. Robin thought about when the ice had begun to break. That kiss had been so nice, so sweet, and so tender. He wondered how she would respond if he kissed her again right now. In an effort to regain control of his senses he closed his eyes. When he did, an image of her naked body on top of his, with her nibbling his neck appeared. He quickly opened them. If he didn't get his mind off these thoughts, he was going to go crazy.

Raven was starting to become a little more with it. She shifted the lower part of her body in order to become more comfortable. Robin let out a soft moan as she accidentally rubbed her body against his erect member. Realizing what she had done, Raven blushed yet unable to look away from his handsome face. The pair continued to lie in the bed holding each other. Raven's body temperature was returning to normal. She let out a soft sigh, when this happened Robin would get up and get dressed again. Raven dreaded that moment, she was enjoying being in his arms, even knowing it was pure torture on both of them. Putting everything else out of her mind, she snuggled closer to him, this time purposely rubbing against him. She was going to enjoy this while she could. Soon they would be going home and he would be going back to her best friend's bed.

Robin bit his lip, and stared at the seductress. He began to wonder if she was deliberately trying to stir his arousal. She wasn't naive like Star. He decided to test his theory. He gently brushed back the hair that had fallen on her face, allowing his finger to gently caress her lips.

She closed her eyes, thinking to herself. "That feels so nice Robin, I love the feel of your fingers in my hair." He slid his fingers down her short silken tresses. "Mmm, now if I could just feel your breath on and have you closer where I could touch your hair" Robin looked in her eyes and then lowered his lips to her neck and began to kiss and nibble it, while she stroked his hair. "Your mouth feels so warm; I'd love to feel it on my mouth once again." Robin began to kiss her, and after minute or so they separated staring into each others eyes questioningly. How had he heard her, she hadn't said anything out loud.

"Dear god," Robin thought to himself. "What is happening with Raven and I? After all this can I actually get up from the bed without making love to her?"

"Please don't. I want to feel you inside me. I want to make love to you tonight, even if it's just for tonight. I think I will go crazy if we stop now"

Robin finally spoke out loud, "Raven am I really hearing you inside my mind?"

"Yes," she replied using her vocal tones

"How?"

"I don't know how, maybe a combination of things. But you can hear me inside your head." She said.

"So you really want continue this. If we go any further Raven, there's no turning back"

"I know," she thought to him. She reached her arm out and pulled him closer. She began to kiss him, while gently stroking his back. Raven slowly moved from his lips to his nipples. He lay back in the bed, enjoying her touch and playing with her breasts. Slowly she slid her lips down further. She licked and nibbled at his inner thigh, as she started to remove the last bit of clothing he had on. As she was getting ready to go down on him, Robin stopped her.

"Not there, not now." he said out loud. Unwilling to actually admit it vocally, his thoughts admitted that he feared cumming too soon if her lips him touched there. Finally he rolled her onto her back, and positioned himself on top of her. Looking into her eyes, he asked, "Is this your first time?" He needed to know how slow to take things right now.

She smiled at him and nodded her head yes. Robin began to kiss Raven again, as he slowly entered her. He remained still for a few moments allowing her body to adjust to him being in there. Then he slowly began to move inside her, thrusting back and forth. He moved his mouth from her neck to her ears and breasts. He wanted Raven to cum, before he did. As his thrusting became quicker and deeper, Raven let loose with a moan of pleasure. Robin knew she had reached her peak, and he continued to pick up speed and joined her in ecstasy. He held her close after they were done. That had been amazing. He had never been that fulfilled before. He thought to himself, "I wish we could just stay here in bed together, forever"

She replied to his head, "I do too, but we have to return home. The titans need us. Plus we have to figure out what to do about this mental connection we've developed. You also have a decision to make."

What decision? Robin was confused, and then it came to him. He had to decide what to do about Starfire. That scared him to death, but he knew that he couldn't go on pretending like his and Star's relationship was perfect. They decided to stay in the hotel for the night, and go home tomorrow morning. After Robin, updated the tower about Raven's health, he returned to their room. They made love two more times that night, each better than the last.

They left the hotel in a blissful state. They stopped by the crowed toy store and picked up the toys for the orphans. As they got closer and closer to the tower, Robin got frightened. What and when was he going to tell Starfire?

"Don't break her heart before Christmas, Robin. Give her till afterwards."

"I agree with you Raven, and thanks for being so understanding. One more question, do I tell her about us when I talk to her, or do I let her think that happens afterward."

"She doesn't need to know about tonight, no one does. We don't need to hurt Star more than we have too.


	6. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause

The Gift

By Misty Fortner

A Robin/Raven Story

I don't own the Teen Titans just borrowing the characters.

_Hope you like this chapter. I was wrong, their was one more chapter of happiness. It's next chapter when stuff starts going downhill and a lot of twists are added._

_Delirium24, Iris Night, Tecna, Komodo Dragon Phoenix, Ravenrouge19, Calda Pesca492, Guybrush007: Thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter as well. It was rougher to write, esp with as busy as I've been._

_Enkaiame Katina: Im not too good at spicy, may try again once they make up. (Yes there is going to be a big fight next chapter)_

_StarlightOfLyokoFreak: Robin carried her in a back entrance, and was watching for a safe time to take her inside. I think he's skilled enough to do it, plus the clerk pocketed a bribe, so he wouldn't do much._

_Raven Lover: Its probably about half way done, many twists still to come, starting next chapter._

_Kiss of oblivion: Thanks, hope you liked it past chapter 2_

_Harpiebird: I'm not admitting a thing, though the title of the chapter gives away much._

_Big Black Woman: Sorry, can't have Star seek revenge or turn mean. She actually has an important roll coming in a few chapters._

_Robin and raven 4 ever. Glad you are enjoying it, and not finding it to extreme. I'm a romantic. I want the story to focus more on their relationship and bond than anything else._

_Animefreak03: You're close, but not quite there._

**Chapter 6: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause**

"_Oh, what a laugh it would have been,_

_if daddy had only seen mommy kissing Santa Clause last night"_

"Wow, I've never seen so many lights in one place!" Winter exclaimed. The Titans had just arrived back at the tower with Winter. Raven and Starfire had spent the previous five days transforming the Tower into a Christmas paradise. Their hard work had paid off, because Winter was astounded at all the decorations.

"We're so glad you like it, Winter. Would you like a tour of the Tower?" asked Raven.

"Sure!" the little girl smiled and took the hands of Robin and Raven. "What do you think I should see first?"

"How about seeing the Christmas tree in the main room?" Raven said.

"Cool! I can't wait till Santa Clause comes." Replied Winter.

"What did you ask him for?" Robin questioned the little girl.

Winter looked from Robin and Raven and smiled slightly. "I can't tell you. It's like telling a wish after blowing out birthday candles. If you tell, it won't come true."  
Robin smiled, "It is. I didn't know that. Maybe that's why I never got the He-man toys I asked for."

"Your silly, toys you can tell of course. Santa has to talk to your parents about them anyways. Its just other stuff you can't tell"

Raven looked at the little girl. She remembered what the little girl had asked Santa for. She glanced at Robin, wondering if he remembered what she had told him about Winter's encounter with Santa. The look on his face answered her question; he did.

Robin scooped the little girl up, and placed her on his shoulders. "I don't know what Santa's bringing, but I know you already have more presents than I do under that tree"

"DO I REALLY?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure do," Raven replied "I think you have more presents under the tree than any of us."

The little girls face lit up brighter than the Christmas lights hanging all over the place. Robin walked into the main room, Winter still on his shoulders. Raven walked beside them. Starfire, BB, and Cyborg walked behind them.

Star had been watching the interaction between Raven, Robin, and Winter. It scared her. They seemed so close as they were together with Winter. She thought to herself, "If I didn't know that it was impossible for Raven to have a daughter who was seven, I would swear, Winter, was the child of Raven and Robin" Star shook her head and shrugged the thought off.

"Hey Winter, do you know what I can do. I can be any pet you want me to be." Beast Boy told the child.

"Can you be a pony? I always wanted a pony and I wanted a cat and a dog and a turtle. What about a tiger, can you be a pet tiger or how about a snake. That would be cool. Can you be a snake when you take me back to the orphanage, so I can scare that meanie Janet. That would be a lot of fun. Can we do it please, Uncle Beast Boy. Please, please, please."

Beast Boy took a deep breath. Winter had more energy than he did, and that was saying something. "We'll see about Janet and the snake. What animal would you like to see first, princess?"

"Pony, no tiger, no kitten, no I think pony will do."

Beast Boy turned himself into a pony, and Robin placed Winter on the green pony's back. The titans spent the rest of the day playing with Winter. BB and Cyborg taught her how to play different video games. Winter and Starfire colored many pictures. Raven read countless stories to Winter. Robin created an obstacle course for her to play on. Later Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire had a cook off to see who should cook Christmas dinner. Winter choose Cyborg to cook the meal no questions asked. The titans all went to bed and slept well after a full days play with Winter. They were thankful that the cities villains seemed to be taking a Christmas break also.

The morning and afternoon of Christmas eve went fairly smoothly. The Titans continued to entertain Winter. The little girl was very excited. She wanted Christmas dinner to come, so they could all open their presents. She even made a card and present for each of the titans. The only snag was when the Hive threesome, hit the streets. The titans began to head out, but had to stop. Who would watch Winter? Cyborg pulled out his Robot from the days with Brother Blood. He made some quick twinks, and the robot was now nannybot.

When they got back to the tower, Cyborg went to cooking dinner and told each of the Titans they needed to go to the medic lab and let the scanner do the weekly scan. Robin would run the results, and Cyborg would review them after the Christmas festivities were over. When Winter questioned to what that was, Cyborg explained that it was a machine that would do a physical scan to make sure the Titans were medically well on all levels. He even told Winter she could be scanned, and that he would explain the results tomorrow.

After Winter and Raven were scanned they went to Raven's room. It started as Raven reading to her, but quickly switched topics.

"Tell me Winter, what happened to your mom? Why aren't you with her and your father?"

"My mommy died, when I was little. My grandmother raised me, but she felt I needed a real family. She sent me here in hopes I could get that."

Raven looked at the little girl slightly confused. She had asked Santa to bring her mother someone special for Christmas. Raven quickly determined that the girls called her grandmother mom. That was the only situation Raven could fathem.

"What about your father?"

Her smile drooped, "I don't want to talk about my father."

Raven frowned, she could relate to the little girl. Raven's mom hadn't been allowed to raise her. Trigon the terrible was also the worst father anyone could have. Raven dropped the issue, though she would ask Cyborg to run Winter's DNA. Raven hoped to find the girls father, and maybe he would become a real father to the precious child.

When the two dark haired females went down to dinner, Robin joined them in the hall. "Are you enjoying your stay, Winter?"

"I sure am. Will you sit by me at dinner, Robin?"

Robin smiled. Winter was adorable. She seemed to be really attached to him and Raven though. That puzzled him, but he figured they were the most mature and parent like of the group. "I would be honored." He told her.

Arriving in the main room, Winter spotted BB and ran over to ask him to change into a puppy. When Winter was thoroughly distracted, Robin pulled Raven aside. "I have a surprise for Winter tonight. I want you to 'accidently' wake her up tonight, and bring her downstairs to get a glass of water. When you do, I will be down here depositing her gifts from Santa Clause. I have a Santa costume and everything."

Raven gave Robin a slight smile. He could be so sweet at times. Alright, I will have her down her. What time do you want me to bring her down?"

"How does around midnight sound?" Robin asked

"Great. We'll be there"

Raven and Robin walked back in. Cyborg was just putting the last plate of food down. "Come and get it you all," Cyborg said. The titans gathered round the table and began to chow down. After they were finished they all sat down around the tree as Winter started getting presents and taking them to everyone. She passed out all the presents from under the tree. Everyone would get their own moment of spotlight as they opened their presents.

Winter went first. She got 4 books, 3 stuffed animals, a doll, a basket of art supplies, and a Titan Communicator. Raven had bought her a book and a doll. Star had gotten her a book and art supplies. Cyborg had bought her a book and stuffed animal. BB had bought her two green stuffed animals, and Robin had given her a book and an official Titan Communicator.

After Winter, BB opened his gifts. He began shooting everyone with marshmallows, opening Raven's first. Next he opened Star's and declared he was cooking tomorrow with no tofu or meat. Robin had given bought him 3 new DVD's and Cyborg had gave him wireless video game controllers.

Starfire went next, opening Robin's first. He had gotten her a bath mat that turned the tub into a bubbling bath. She opened the snow globe from Raven next. Cyborg had given her a set of perfumed bath salts, while BB had given her various CDs of Christmas music.

Cyborg started with Starfire's gift. She gave him a set of new fuzzy dice for the T-Car. Both BB and Raven gave him a preorder of the same game. Robin had bought him a new set of hi tech tools.

Raven was next. She started with Starfire's gift. Her frown was evident at the book, "Finding Completion: Locating and winning your soul mate". She opened BB's gift next, finding a collection of HP Lovecraft books. Cyborg's was next, he bought her a gothic style lamp. Finally she got to Robin's. Unwrapping his present, she found a journal with a Raven embossed on the front, and her name in the bottom corner. There was also a black marble pen set, with Raven engraved on it.

Robin went last. He started with Starfire's present. She had made him a scrapbook of them. He opened Raven's next. The tranquility fountain and novel were liked very much. BB had gotten him a couple new DVD's, while Cyborg had given him a lava lamp.

After everyone was done, Winter handed one more gift to everyone starting with Raven. It was a hand drawn card of a family in front of a tree. The family consisted of a mother, father, and little girl all with dark hair. Their was also a macaroni picture frame with a picture Cyborg had taken of Winter, with Robin and Raven. She went to Robin next, and gave him basically the same present, only the frame was made of pop cycle sticks. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire each had a Christmas card where Winter had drawn herself and them in front of a tree, and a homemade Christmas ornament with their name spelled out.

"They are beautiful, Winter" said Raven, followed by the rest of the Titans. Winter played for another hour till she started yawning. After that Robin carried her to Raven's room and placed her in bed. A few hours later Raven managed to 'accidentally' wake Winter up by, knocking something over as she was trying to sneak out the door.

Winter and Raven walked down to the main room, to get a drink. Raven had to try not to smile anticipating the plan. Raven walked in first, and then said "Uh oh, Don't think you can come in Winter."

"Why not," she asked.

"Because Santa Clause is putting your presents under the tree, and you're supposed to be asleep." Winter rushed into the room, and gave Santa a hug.

"Thank you Santa, you really came through. I love you, but take my toys and give them to the other kids at the orphanage. I already got everything I need."

Robin and Raven were both taken aback. Winter was truly a wonderful child, and completely giving. Robin Clause smiled at her, "Ho, Ho, Ho Winter. You deserve these presents, but don't worry I'll take care of your friends, too." He handed her a small package. "Why don't you go ahead and open this one."

Raven and Robin watched as she did. It was a child size Raven costume. Winter smiled, and ran off to the bathroom to try it on. When she was safely away, Raven wrapped her arms around Robin. "You were perfect tonight."

"Great job at getting her down here", Robin said smiling and bending his head down to kiss Raven. The two were caught up in their kiss, and failed to notice Winter coming back into the room.

"Leave her alone, Santa. You aren't supposed to kiss her. You're married and she's taken!" Winter stated firmly.

Raven and Robin were surprised. "Merry Christmas, Winter. I'm sorry. I'll go home and apologize to Mrs. Clause right away. I will also take her a dozen roses to make up for it.

"Yeah well you go away, or I am going to wake Robin up and tell him how naughty you are Santa." Winter stated.

Robin and Raven had to fight extremely hard to suppress their laughter. Robin backed away, and acted like he was leaving the tower. Raven then took Winter by the hand. She was walking her back to the room when she bumped into Cyborg.

"Good there you are. I need to see you in the medic lab when you get Winter back to bed. There's nothing wrong, but I need to confirm something." Cyborg told Raven.

"Alright," said Raven. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Raven took Winter back to her room and tucked her in. Then Raven headed to the medic lab, wondering what was so important that it had to be done tonight. She found Robin in the hallway, going in the same direction.

"Do you know what's up" Robin asked.

"No, I was hoping you did." Raven replied.

With neither of the pair knowing what to expect they walked towards the medic lab making small talk. Neither of them noticed the small frame stealthily following them to the medic room. Winter wanted to know what was going on. She wasn't going to just stay in her room.


	7. Mr Grinch

The Gift

By Misty Fortner

A Robin/Raven story

I don't own Teen Titans, just borrowing the characters.

_Please see comments to reviewers at the end of this chapter (Read this chapter first)_

Chapter 7: Mr. Grinch

"_You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch, you really are a heel; you're as cuddly as a cactus. You're as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch, you're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!"_

Robin and Raven walked into the medic chamber, both still unaware of their following shadow. After they walked in, they were unaware of a slight crack still remaining in the door that gave little ears full access to everything being said inside.

"So now that were here, will you tell us what's going on." Robin asked their robotic friend.

"First I need to confirm something. Raven could you get in the molecular scanner, please." Raven nodded her head and climbed into the medical contraption.

Robin looked very frightened. "Cyborg, is something wrong with Raven?

Cyborg glared at Robin. "Nothing is really wrong; I just need to confirm a diagnosis before I…." Cyborg stopped midsentence. He didn't know what to say. He hoped the scanner was malfunctioning, or Robin hadn't properly conducted the scan. Cyborg pushed a few buttons on the control panel and the room was deathly silent as the three of them waited on the results. Finally the silence was broken by a series of beeps, followed by a loud sigh from Cyborg.

Cyborg glanced back and forth from Robin to Raven and shook his head. "Both of you need to be pummeled, though I can't touch Raven for a few months." he said, only half joking. Then in a more serious tone, he asked, "how could you two do this to Starfire. She is closest to the two of you." Robin and Raven guiltily looked at each other with a confused face.

"Cyborg, my patience is quickly leaving. Tell us what the scan said. Now!" Raven said in her normal monotone voice. She didn't like what the Cyborg was implying, and she was ready to hear his defense.

"Well Raven, you are pregnant. The size of the embryo is almost a week old. This puts the time of conception right at the night you and Robin went on your date."

Raven and Robins jaws dropped almost to the floor. Raven looked down at her stomach area and placed her hand over it lovingly. She was going to bare Robin's child. As bad as she felt for Star, something deep inside Raven was changing.

"When can the pregnancy be be terminated?" Robin asked Cyborg.

Protectively wrapping both arms around her stomach, Raven stared at Robin with a look that could kill. He wanted her to murder their child. Raven just looked at Robin with shock and disgust. How could he even think about wanting her to have an abortion? What they had done wasn't right, and nothing was going to be easy from now on, but she wasn't going to end the life growing inside her.

Cyborg glanced at Raven, and smiled. Raven wasn't going to let their leader take the easy way out of this predicament. That made Cyborg very happy, because Robin deserved to get laid into by Starfire. After all, he was the one who was actually involved in the relationship. Everyone could see Raven's feelings for Robin growing stronger and he had taken advantage of the situation and it wasn't right. "That is something for you and Raven to discuss. With the look on her face, I'm staying out of this one."

Robin looked at Raven for the first time since they had heard the news. "Raven, you can't actually be thinking about having this child. How are you going to fight crime with a baby to protect? A child would just give the bad guys a weakness to exploit."

"I can't believe you are so selfish that you would kill our child to protect yourself from Starfire's wrath. You know what, to hell with it. I'm telling her the whole story, including you wanting to kill our daughter."

"Daughter! Raven don't be ridiculous, the thing inside you doesn't even have a heartbeat. It's not a child yet, it's not a boy or a girl, it's just an it." Robin was frantic inside. They couldn't have a baby. Robin wasn't father material and he knew it. Sure kids were great, but only on occasion like Winter. He was a Titan, and superheroes didn't have kids.

"You're wrong, Robin." Raven thought to him. "I'm pregnant with our little girl, and you might as well give up. Nothing you can say or do will convince me to end our daughter's life."

Robin unwilling to use their mental connection stated. "If you don't terminate the pregnancy, Raven, I will have no choice to force you to leave the Titans."

With all the drama inside the medic lab no one heard the soft sobs coming from outside the chamber, or heard the little feet run quickly down the hall.

Raven and Cyborg both stared at Robin for a long time after he had made his declaration. Cyborg finally started to say something, "Robin, calm down. You don't want Raven to leave…."

Raven interrupted him. "Don't bother Cyborg. I will be leaving here after I return Winter back to the orphanage. Robin has made his decision, let it be." After that, the dark haired woman turned towards the door, and walked out it. Not once did she look back to Robin. She then headed to the roof to think. She had things to figure out. Where she was going to live once she left the tower? How was she going to pay the bills? What would she decorate the nursery in? What would she name her daughter?

Beast Boy was awoken by a large crash outside his door. When he went to see what was happening he found Winter sitting in the middle of a bunch of broken glass. She was crying. Confused, BB looked around for Raven. The pictures were still on the wall, but the glass was on the ground. That was a sigh she was emotional about something. Not seeing Raven, he scooped Winter out of the glass and carried her into his room. "Tell Uncle Beast Boy, what happened."

Winter looked at Beast Boy, and her eyes filled up with big tears once again. "He wants her to kill me. He doesn't want me to exist," the child cried.

Beast Boy was very confused. "Who wants you dead?"

"My daddy."

"Who does your daddy want to kill you?" BB asked the sad child.

"Mommy, but she loves me to much and she won't"

Beast Boy scratched his head, he knew he was missing part of the story. "I'm going to go get Robin, he's at this stuff than I am."

"NO," Winter's voice echoed as Beast Boy's mirror shattered.

"Raven, are you invisible or something? Give me a sign to show you're here."

Winter chuckled softly. "She's not here, she's on the roof."

Beast Boy looked at the child in front of him. He shook his head, wondering if the little girl had powers similar to Raven's. The two of them looked so much alike Winter could be her baby sister. After all the child's last name was Roth.

"Winter, what's your mommy's name."

The small child looked at the floor. "I'm not supposed to tell you guys who I really am. Grandma said it could make things worse than they already are."

"Winter, are you saying someone planted you here? They planned on us taking you in from the orphanage for Christmas?"

"Yes and No."

Beast Boy sighed, This girl was talking in riddles. She knew how to keep secrets when she wanted to. That aspect of her personality reminded her of Robin. BB knew that he had to get to the bottom of this, or get Robin in here to help figure out what was going on. "Look Winter, you need to tell me what's going on. If you don't I will have to get all the Titans in here." He grimaced as his TV screen cracked.

"Sorry Beast Boy." She went up and touched the screen. She closed her eyes and chanted to herself, "Rainbows. Flowers. Waterfalls. Rainbows. Flowers. Waterfalls." After a moment, the TV screen was repaired. The little girl looked at Beast Boy. She knew she had to tell him, and she hoped he wouldn't tell. "Please don't tell anyone. Raven is my mommy and Robin is my father. Grandma sent me here to try and stop some bad things that are going to happen. I've failed because father still wants mommy to kill me. I'm not even born yet, and he already wants me dead." Winter held her head down low.

Beast Boy was shocked. Raven was pregnant and Winter's mother. He felt bad for Starfire, but BB knew Starfire was stronger than a lot of the Titan's gave her credit for. She would overcome this tragedy and turn it into a joyous festival. Not knowing what to say, he wrapped his arms around the little girl and rocked her to sleep. Then he carried her to Raven's room, and laid her down on the bed. As he was leaving, Raven walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked. She was not in the mood to deal with either Beast Boy or Starfire right now. She thought she had avoided them both, but was obviously wrong.

"I heard a large crash outside my room and found Winter sitting in a pile of glass from the pictures. The pictures were still on the wall though," he declared. "She's fine. Physically at least."

"What do you mean physically?"

"She was outside the door when Robin told you to terminate the pregnancy."

Raven closed her mouth, and chanted to herself. She had to remain calm, but this evening kept getting worse and worse. I'll talk to Winter in the morning, but please Beast Boy don't tell Starfire. I'm leaving the Titans and she will never have to know about Robin and my betrayal. It will be easier for everyone that way."

"Don't leave, Raven. Everything will be ok. Starfire doesn't have to know. You can say I'm the father. Just please don't go away."

Raven looked at BB. She was seeing a side of Beast Boy that she had never seen before. He could be really mature and caring when he wanted to. Though as thoughtful as the changeling's offer was, Raven knew it wasn't realistic. She would return to Azarath, and raise her child there. "Thank you, Beast Boy. I can't stay. It would be too hard."

"I understand. Raven there is one other thing you should know. Winter told me not to tell, but maybe you can talk to her and help her better than I could. Winter is your and Robin's daughter. She also has powers that come from emotions, so be careful."

Raven sat down on her bed. Her expression was that of pure amazement. She had felt a bond with Winter, and now it made since. "How? She's seven. I'm only a week pregnant. She heard Robin tell me to terminate the pregnancy. She must have been so hurt." Raven resisted the urge to pick up the dark haired girl, and hold her close.

"She said her grandmother sent her here. I would assume she means your mother, not Robins, being as Robin's family died. Yeah, she was pretty upset that her daddy wanted her dead."

Raven nodded her head. She was going to have to find out why her mother sent Winter here. She hoped that she could get some answers by taking 7 year old Winter to Azarath tomorrow. She wasn't technically supposed to do it, but she was the child's mother. "Thank You, Beast Boy. I will be taking Winter to Azarath tomorrow. I need to determine why my mother sent Winter here. I think we both should try to get some sleep, for Winter and Starfire will be up early in the morning."

Beast Boy shook his head, and wished Raven a good night. He then turned around and walked out the door wondering when Tower had become the set for 'As the Tower Turns'.

It was Christmas morning and all the Santa presents had been unwrapped. Starfire was begging Raven not to take Winter to Azarath and do not quit the team. You are not supposed to take Winter to another planet. I also do not understand why you no longer wish to remain here with us. Robin please help me make Raven to stay."

"Raven knows her options," Robin told Star coldly.

Giving up Starfire finally hugged both Raven and Winter. Raven said appropriate goodbyes to everyone but Robin. They didn't say a word to each other. Everyone also said goodbye to Winter. When it was Robins turn to say good bye to her, she backed away from him. "Stay away from me you big meanie. You're worse than the Grinch. At least he had a heart. His heart was just too small. You have NO heart at all!"

Raven took her daughters hand, muttered a few words and the pair disappeared. If Raven had even cared to look at Robin's reaction to Winter's words, he would have seen a look of pain on his face. But she hadn't noticed.

_To My Readers and Reviewers_

_Please don't get mad at me for Robin's reaction to Raven's pregnancy. It serves a purpose, I promise. I just think this is one way many teen guys would approach an unplanned pregnancy, but there is more to the reaction than meets the eye. Be patient with the story._

_On to my responses to the reviewers._

_Tecna, Komodo Dragon Pheonix, Obliviandragon, Raven0909, Delirium24, ravenrouge19. Harpiebird, dekathen, Enkaime Katina, lilchishorty, Calda Pesca 492, IheartSYAORAN, and Raven1777. Thanks for the reviews. I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Yes, finally many of you were right. Winter is Robin and Raven's daughter from the future. Now you guys have to figure out why she is here. (Its more than just playing matchmaker between mommy and daddy)_

_Dennisud: I'm sorry you found it to predictable, but am glad you are still enjoying it. Hopefully you find the next chapters less predictable. As to Raven being more like herself, I'd been given her a more cheerful outlook for two reasons. 1st she's in love, and second Winter being near was bringing out the maternal instincts in her. Raven knew subconsciously that Winter was her daughter. Any caring mother can since her child and becoming a mother will change a woman's personality. The change in Raven's personality was intentional. _

_Animefreak: I never said she wasn't their kid. I just told you that you were wrong on one point. (what she was there for) Glad your enjoying Winter though. _

_BigBlack Woman: Yeah, I couldn't resist using that song. Even if it was practically a give away to the situation. And I thought the name Robin Clause would be funny. _

_Slytherin's Silver Dragon: Yep, Id say you had a very good since about where we were headed_

_PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND DON"T GET MAD AT ME!_


	8. Home for the Holidays

The Gift

By Misty Fortner

A Robin/Raven Story

I don't own the Teen Titans just borrowing the characters

_**To my reviewers**_

Sorry it's been so long since the last update. School has been crazy. I can't wait for the winter break. Hopefully it won't be so long before I update again. Also, if this seems a little blah its because I had a hard time with this chapter and so much has been going on. Next chapter should be a little more interesting.

_BigBlackWoman, Aurora Mikayla, ActChick13, Guybrush007, Chrerry Jade: I'm glad you guys weren't mad and could see Robin acting that way. Thanks for the encouragement. _

_Tecna: I'm curious to if you do (aka how predictable is my story in reality) If you wanna drop me a e-mail that would be cool. _

_Emma124, the-kiss-of-oblivion, Calda Pesca492, shadowsdove, Black Malva, Dragonfly9105, panterastar, and phylise0616: I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story. I hope you continue to find the story entertaining. _

_Raven1777, Enkaime Katapa: Not going to say if your write or wrong. Just keep reading and you will find out soon._

_Raerob4ever: thanks, and as to who Santa is that's an interesting question. _

_Animefreak03: Haven't been able to read much more than school stuff recently. I hope to read some stories soon, and I will defiantly check out some of your stories. _

_Pureangel86: This is post The End. It occurs sometime during season 5 (which is mainly because I may bring Red Star into the story)._

_Robin and raven 4 ever: I'm glad you want to read more, and I hope it you continue to enjoy. I don't mind the language cause that's about Robin perfectly right now. _

_And to my Foxdude33: I hope you will continue to read and enjoy the rest of the chapters. _

_Now on to the story_   
**Chapter 8: Home For The Holidays**

"_Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays cause no matter how far away you roam _

_When you pine for the sunshine of a friendly gaze for the holidays, you can't beat home, sweet home"_

"Robin, I do not understand why did you force Raven to leave?" Starfire looked at her boyfriend with a tearful expression.

"Look Star, I didn't force Raven to leave. I merely gave her a choice between to options and she decided leaving was the better of the two choices. I didn't want her to leave, but I didn't force her." Robin was tired of this issue. It wasn't his fault Raven was being unreasonable, but everyone was blaming him.

Beast Boy just stood in the main room of the Tower staring at Robin with a look that could kill. He said nothing, not knowing what to say. Beast Boy was having a very hard time not blurting out that Robin was the one who was at fault because of trying to force her to kill Winter. Beast Boy looked at the others, wondering if any of them actually knew that Winter was Robin and Raven's daughter. He didn't think they did. That was a strange feeling for BB, he knew something none of the other Titans did.

Cyborg went over to the refrigerator. He was pissed, and didn't know how to fix the problem. Robin could be such a pig headed fool sometimes. They could have dealt with Raven having a baby. It would have made situations difficult for some time, and Starfire would have had to adjust. At least then she would have know everything that was going on. Right now all she knows is something occurred between her boyfriend and best friend, and now here best friend is gone. Cyborg slammed his fists down on the counter in frustration resulting in the formation of a large crack.

Starfire looked around at each of her friends. She didn't understand what was going on. She felt that her friends were hiding something from her though. Star believed they knew why Raven had left. Starfire wanted to understand why her best friend had left them but know one would explain anything to her. She looked around the tower helplessly, "Please won't one of you tell me what has happened with friend Raven?"

Beast Boy looked at Robin with a evil look, "Robin I suggest you have a nice long talk with your girlfriend, and tell her everything before someone else does. Robin just glared back at Beast Boy, with an equally wicked look. The uneasy tension of the tower was broken when the alarm sounded telling them that Dr. Light was lose in the city.

"Titan's go" Robin shouted and the three male party members headed towards the door. Starfire attempted to fly after them but failed. Cyborg turned to look at the red haired alien, "Are you coming?" he asked.

"I cannot fly," Starfire responded.

The titans all turned around and stared at her. Robin finally spoke up, "What do you mean you can't fly? Are you sick?"

Starfire simply shook her head no. "My powers resemble friend Raven's in that they stream from my emotions. She has to bury emotions for control; my emotions provide the source for my powers. Flight takes simple joy, but right now I have no joy. I will be only a burden to you. Please go do the kicking of Dr. Light's butt without me."

Robin sighed, and muttered under his breath. "Crap, just what I need another emotional girl causing problems on my team." The male Titans followed their leader looking forward to releasing some steam in the upcoming battle. None of them were in a good mood which meant much trouble for Dr. Light.

Dr. Light had figured out a way to draw power from the various Christmas light displays around town. This made him c larger challenge for Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. This also gave them more opportunity to take there frustrations out on him. After a long battle, the Titans finally carted Dr. Light off to jail, but realized in their current state they didn't fight like a team so they had taken more personal damage than they should have.

The loosely defined team returned to the tower without speaking. Starfire was in the kitchen cooking. Robin and Beast Boy let out an audible sigh remembering the recipe she had cooked when Cyborg at left the team. They both headed to their room letting Cyborg do the taste testing.

Winter and Raven walked through the streets of Azarath. It was the Azarath both of them remembered from their childhood. Finally as they were approaching the house that Arella lived Winter ran ahead. She pounded on the door, "Grandma, open up its me and mommy. Let us in. We're home for Christmas."

Arella opened the door, "Hello little girl. I think you have the wrong …." Looking up Arella then spotted her daughter, "Raven, what are you doing here?"

"Hello mother. We need to talk." Arella looked down at the smiling little girl confused. "Oh. Also, I would like you to meet your granddaughter, Winter."

Arella was more confused now. "How? She's so big"

"Long story, and I don't know all of it. The future you is involved, so I'm hoping you can help us."  
Arella opened the door and let them in. Winter gave her grandmother a great big hug, and went tried to explain everything. "None of it worked Grandma. It was all useless. First, I didn't end up with mommy and daddy; I was in an orphanage. Next, when mommy brought me home and daddy found out mommy was pregnant he wanted her to kill me. It was all useless. You risked everything, to change nothing."

"I risked everything?" Arella questioned the dark haired girl. Winter simply nodded her head. "I think you need to explain to me why I sent you to the future." Arella told Winter.

Winter looked from her mother to her grandmother. "You told me not to tell the whole story to mommy."

Arella thought for a moment, and then told Raven to make herself comfortable. She was going to get more information from Winter in private, and then would figure out what the next step should be.

Winter and Arella were talking in private for two hours. Finally Arella emerged to talk to Raven. "I tucked Winter in for sleep. Our conversation was very draining on her. I do understand why I sent her to the future now. I also know that I need to give one more try at what my future self hoped to accomplish. We need to convince Robin of the dreadful mistake he's making by ignoring you and his beautiful daughter."

"I have no idea how to change his mind. He can be very stubborn."

"I have an idea, it's not much but I think it may help. I need you to tell me everything you know about Robin though."

Raven looked at her mother quizzically. She was very freighted at what Winter had told her. Though she really doubted they could change Robin's mind. Still she decided to humor her mother and began to tell her mother all about Robin. Raven explained how Robin had witnessed his parents die when he was young, how Bruce Wayne, or Batman had adopted the young child and made him his ward. She explained that he was currently involved with the beautiful alien female on the Titans. She explained how he had become Slade's unwilling apprentice and the role Robin had assumed as Red X. She explained that Starfire had told them he would eventually take on the identity of Nightwing. Finally, she explained Robin's role when Trigon took over Earth. He had risked all to save her and had never given up hope in her.

Arella listened empathically, beginning to form a plan. She would have to pay her granddaughter's daddy a visit. It was their last hope.


	9. Miss You Most at Christmas

The Gift

By Misty Fortner

A Robin/Raven story

As much as I wish Santa would bring me the Teen Titans for Christmas, he hasn't. I still do not own them.

To my readers and reviewers:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed me. I have read them all. Not going to write personal comments for this chapter mainly because its 3 am. I want to go to bed. I hope everyone likes the chapter. The next one won't take as long. This one was just hard because I didn't know completely what I wanted to do with it. I know on the next couple chapters. I should have chapter 10 up by the end of the week. (At least that's the current plan)

**Chapter 9: Miss You Most at Christmas Time**

"_Every other season comes alone and I'm all right,_

_But then I miss you most at Christmas time."_

Robin lay in his bed tossing and turning. He hadn't slept well last night, and he was exhausted after the battle with Dr. Light. Still sleep would not come. He was thinking about everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. Raven was being foolish. They couldn't be parents to an actual baby. In the back of his mind something told Robin that Raven was ready to be a great mom. It was his ability to be a good father that he doubted. Robin quickly denied the thought and returned to tossing and turning. He needed to rest.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and Robin saw an woman standing in his room.

"Hello, Robin. We need to talk" she said.

Robin reached for the button on the communicator to call for back up when the woman mumbled a quick word and his communicator jammed.

"Look, I don't know who you are but I will but the scanners will pick you up." Robin said on the offence. "The rest of the Titans will be here any second."

"No they won't. Right now they think I'm my daughter, so they won't interfere with our talk. Robin you need to reconsider the decision you made regarding your child. Raven is going to have her with or without your help. I promise you that you will regret it."

"You are Raven's mother?" Robin relaxed a tiny bit. He didn't think Arella would try and harm him because she tried to avoid violence. Still he had gotten her daughter pregnant and wasn't supporting her in the technical since of the word, so Robin was still not quite at ease.

"Yes, I am"

"Look I know she's your daughter, but we're not ready to be parents. We have a duty to the city. She needs to terminate the pregnancy."

"You know my daughter. She's made up her mind to have this baby. Wouldn't it be better to try and be a father then to deny your child all together?"

Robin just shook his head. "Look, if you want to support your daughter in ruining her life go a head. I will have no part in it. Get out of my room, and tell your daughter I want nothing to do with her and the little brat." Robin crossed his arms and tried his best to ignore Arella.

After trying a couple more minutes Arella finally decided she would have to do what she really didn't want to do. She had to protect her family; even if it got her kicked off Azarath. "If words can't convince you of the truth, maybe your eyes can. Look at it as a Charles Dickens type deal. I only hope you will accept the truth." After that Arella faded away. Robin decided he was dreaming. Arella hadn't really been there. He hit his pillow in frustration as he tried to sleep. He wanted the day to be over, so he could work on refocusing his team tomorrow. If they didn't get their act together, the villains would overtake the town.

After about an hour had past another light flashed and this time Robin found himself outside. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. It all looked very familiar but he didn't know why. Finally his eyes focused on the tent in the near distance. "Could it be?" he wondered and took off into a run towards the tent.

He looked into the tent, and felt overcome by a broad range of emotions. He had been right; he was back at a circus in which his parents were performing. He stood and watched as his parents preformed their normal routine on the trapeze. Everything inside him wanted to run over and convince his parents to leave the circus. If he could convince them to leave they wouldn't die, and he could have a normal life. Robin looked at himself performing. He was wearing the new costume his parents had given him on there last Christmas together. He had received it Christmas eve, and been so proud to wear it in the Christmas performance the following day. As he took in more of the surroundings he realized this was that Christmas performance. A single tear slid down Robin's cheek. He missed them so much. His life would have been so different if they had never died. Robin felt he had missed out on so much. He had always wondered if they knew how much he loved them. Robin vowed to approach them after the show and make sure they did.

Robin felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and then quickly turned around, and found himself looking into the face of Bruce Wayne his former mentor, also known as Batman.

"I know what your thinking, Richard. Even if it was possible you know that you can't interact with them," said Bruce.

"Why can't I just tell them I love them? I didn't do that often as a child, they need to know."

"Even thinking about it is pointless, because we are here to observe. We can't affect the world we are seeing"

"Don't say pointless! She says that word all the time. I don't want to think about her while I'm near my parent's again. I just want to figure out how to tell them that I did love them, even though I didn't act like it.

Bruce nodded; he knew his former Robin was referring to Raven. When Arella had showed up to explain the situation he had initially thought that Robin's position was correct that the pregnancy should be terminated. Raising a child for two teenagers is hard enough, let alone two teen superheroes raising a daughter who will have powers. But after a long talk with Arella, Bruce had decided that Raven was in the right, and the little girl Winter was supposed to be born. If she was to be born Robin needed to see the importance of being a father to the little girl. All children needed both parents.

Bruce and Robin stood watching the circus from a great spot. They couldn't be seen or actually interact with the seen before them so they could get the best viewpoint in the house. Finally when the performers were doing their final bows, Bruce broke the silence. "Your parent's were very good at what they did. I believe they would be proud of the way you have lived your life so far."

Robin looked at Bruce. Robin understood what Bruce was saying and it annoyed him. Looking at his former guardian he said in a slightly raised voice "So far! I thought you would agree with me about the pregnancy. I'm not ready to be a father and my parents would know that too!"

"Your parents would agree that you're not ready to be a parent. But the fact is, Richard, you are going to be a father. Raven is going to give birth to your daughter. Pretending it's not happening won't make go away. Your parents would have wanted you to take responsibility for them. My guess is your parents might have pushed for marriage, something no one is asking you for. All anyone wants is for you not to leave Raven to raise Winter by herself."  
"Winter, the little girl from the orphanage? What does she have to do with this?" asked a very confused Robin.

"I thought you knew. Arella assumed Beast Boy or Cyborg would have told you. Winter is your daughter. Arella from the future sent her to your time to try and stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

Robin was in shock. He didn't know why he hadn't realized it sooner. Winter had been so protective of him and Raven. She had also been so cold to him when she and Raven had left. He understood why now. Winter knew that he wanted her mother to have an abortion. Winter knew that if her mother listened to him, she would have never been born. She had been a beautiful little girl, obviously Raven had faired well as a single mother.

Silence once again stood between Bruce and Robin as followed the performers back to the living trailers. Stepping into the room, they watched as Robin's father presented Robin's mother with a dozen roses. "Merry Christmas, to my beautiful wife. I want you to know that I will always love you," said Robin's father.

His mother took them and presented her husband with a kiss before going to put them in a vase.

"Yuck," said the voice of a young Robin.

His mother left out a soft chuckle. "Just you wait. Mama's little Robin will grow up and fall in love one day. Then kisses won't seem so yucky."

The little boy rolled his eyes. "Mom, I told you, I'm too old for that nickname. Call me Dick, or at least Richard. No more Robin, please. It's embarrassing."

The woman looked at her son. "As long as your alive, you will always be my little Robin. Even when you have a child of your own, I will still call you my Robin. I will try to not do it around other people."

"Fine, whatever" responded the younger Robin in a very irritated voice.

"Don't talk to her like that," scolded the older Robin. No one in the scene responded to the voice, for they didn't here it."

Robin's father looked at the little boy. "Richard Grayson! I've told you not to speak that way to your mother! Have some respect for her."

"Sorry mom"

The woman smiled at her son. "You're alright tonight. I have a big heart. It's Christmas." She fiddled with the roses a little while longer trying to get them perfect. "When you do fall in love, _Dick_, give your love roses. Nothing melts a woman's heart like roses."

The younger Robin smiled at his mother acknowledging her abiding by his wishes to be called Dick.

"Yep, they have gotten me out of much trouble. I gave your mother roses on our first date. She's been madly in love with me ever since" chuckled Robin's father.

Bruce turned to Robin. Our time is almost over. You will be returning to your room now. Richard thank about your parents. They both influenced you. You needed them both. Winter needs both you and Raven. You may not be ready to be a father, but trying is better than not doing.

With another flash of light, Robin was once again lying in his bed. He looked around. Everything seemed the same. Everything except for the single white rose sitting in a vase on his night stand. He looked it and remembered the roses his father had brought his mother and the rose he had bought Raven. His parent's had obviously impacted him in ways he hadn't known.


	10. Where Are You Christmas

The Gift

By Misty Fortner

A Robin and Raven story

To My Reviewers:

Delirium24, Spawn of Darkness, Enkaiame Katina, cherished18shiroi-hana/animefreak04, reeltreble1031viperdarknessTeen Titan's Terminator: Glad you all are enjoying. Keep reading. Only 2-3 more chapters left.

raerob4ever, robin and raven 4 ever: Thank you. This chapter is more serious. But I love the fact that you say it's brought tears to your eyes. That's a great compliment.

Turq. Star is no third wheel. I like the character and the Titans wouldn't be the same without her. She just needs to get over Robin.

SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin: Yeah but Robins too stubborn. Knocking him out will just set him in his ways more.

Ravenrogue19: Basically the end of chapter 9 consisted of Robin realizing that little moments in his memories of his parents were still impacting him the way he did things today.

Rixietrixie19: You won't find out what she said word for word, but you will find out what was caused Arella to send Winter back in time. I'm hoping to have the story done in the next two weeks.

Raven of the night676: Thanks. Yes he is being an ass, but he wants his own way. But yeah things are starting to sink in.

Guybrush007: Thanks. Hope I did as good in this chapter, though it was a heck of a lot harder to write.

Loner of shadows. Don't feel bad about not reviewing. I really don't review as often as I should either. Glad you like the Charles Dickens element. I thought it would be different.

Calda Pesca492: Thanks. Yes I am going to continue with the theme. I like it and it fits what I had in mind for the story.

Dennisud: thanks. Glad you liked the use of Bruce Wayne. It was a toss up between him and Alfred. I went with Bruce because I felt I could write him a bit better. Hope you like the choice for the next "ghost".

Techna: Yes I did have a nice Christmas and New Years. I hope you did too. Hope you continue to enjoy.

**Chapter 10: Where are you Christmas**

"_Where are you Christmas, why can't I find you?_

_Why have you gone away, where is the laughter you used to bring me?"_

Robin sat up in his bed. Charles Dickens, Arella had said. He wondered who the next two visitors would be and what they would show him. Seeing his parents again had brought up so many memories. He had loved Christmas as a child. He had always enjoyed the Christmas performances that the circus would do. Everything would be so festive. He would have loved to see Winter watching his family perform in the Christmas show.

Robin stopped himself mid thought. He had no place in Winter's life. That was best. Winter was a beautiful, like her mother. Winter also had a very joyful attitude about her. Raven had done fine with raising the little girl. He knew nothing about raising a daughter. The best think Robin felt he could do for the little girl was to leave her to be raised by Raven with her mothers help. If Robin tried to be a father to her, criminals like Dr. Light or Slade would try and kidnap her to use her as ransom. Robin had won his inner battle and convinced himself that his daughter was still better off without him.

Raven felt sick to her stomach. The sadness she saw in Starfire's usually bubbly green eyes was tearing her apart. Telling Starfire about her and Robin's betrayal had been one of the hardest things she had ever wanted to do. Raven wanted Star to yell and scream at her. She wanted her to toss bolts or Tamaranian curses at her. Anything would be better than watching Star just sitting there with large tears in her eyes. Arella had told Raven that Starfire had to know about the betrayal. Arella had been willing to tell Star, but Raven had insisted on doing it.

Starfire sat in shock. She had become aware of the attraction between Robin and Raven when they went out on their outing. Even so, she couldn't believe that the two people she cared about the most on this earth had betrayed her like that. She thought of Raven and Robin's daughter. She was a beautiful little girl with her mother's hair and her father's eyes. Starfire felt as if she should hate Robin and Raven right now. Something told her she should hate the little girl too. Starfire couldn't do it though. As angry as she was about what they did to her, she still couldn't hate their daughter or them.

"So this is why you are no longer on the team." Starfire finally found the courage to say. I don't understand. We handled having Winter there. Why did you have to come here to Azarath. We would help you and Robin take care of Winter."

"That's just it Starfire. When Cyborg gave us the news about my condition, Robin freaked. He practically ordered me to have an abortion."

Starfire looked at Raven as another tear slid down her cheek. "He wanted you to kill Winter?"

"We didn't know Winter had came from the future yet. But yes, he wanted me to kill our baby. Star please I know you must hate me and Robin right now. Our baby did nothing wrong. Please help me convince Robin that Winter should be born."

"I'll do the best I can."

Raven took Star's hand and squeezed it. "Thanks."

Arella had been listening outside the door. She came in and thanked Starfire for her help, and took her back to the Tower.

Another flash of light blinded Robin's eyes as he looked around. He was in a house he had never seen before. Looking around he saw no one. "I'm here, ghost of Christmas present. Where are you? I'm ready to get this overwith."

Starfire stepped through a wall. "Hello Robin."

Robin stumbled backwards. This wasn't funny. Arella had no right to include Starfire in this. Present wasn't going to be fun at all. "Look, Star. I don't know what Arella told you, but let me explain…"

Star interrupted him. "There's nothing to explain. Raven already did it. Arella is just trying to protect her daughter so give her a break. No matter how I feel about you and Raven, I don't want Winter to die. I am confused to how you could."

"Starfire, please listen. It's not that simple. I don't know how to be a father. What about the duties I have to the city. Having a child would just screw everything up."

"Robin, I'm sure you know were over. But you are still my friend, and well I still love you even after all this. I believe you will be making a big mistake if you abandon her. From Arella's actions I fear the consequences of your actions. I don't know what were about to see, but it scares me."

Robin looked at Starfire curiously. She was very obviously scared. He could see that she was upset about learning about him and Raven. Robin could also tell their was more to it. "Shall we see what's going on?"

"Yes. Arella did tell me that this was slightly off the Dickens tale. This isn't what's happening right now. It's the first Christmas after your daughter is born."

The former couple walked down the hallway. When they came to the living room they found Arella in the kitchen. She was cooking something. Raven was sitting on a maroon couch with baby girl on her lap, sucking at her breast. Arella and Raven were lost in conversation.

"I can't wait till tomorrow. I finally have a day off," exclaimed Raven.

"Yes, I know. I'm so very happy that you will be meeting Wilson, also. He's such a wonderful guy Raven. I know you'll adore him. Especially when you see how much he adores Winter. He's going to make a wonderful grandfather for her."

Raven smiled at her mother and then lovingly watched her child nurse. "I'm so glad you found him mom. You deserve to be happy."

"You do to," said Arella.

"Mom, I've told you, I'm not interested in dating. I have all I need in Winter. Plus with working at the library and the gas station, when do I have time to date?

Arella's voice saddened. "I know dear. If only that jerk who donated Winter's sperm would send you some money to help. Then you wouldn't have to work two jobs."

"Mom, please don't say things like that in front of Winter."  
"I'm sorry. I just hate to see you working so hard."

"It's worth it; Winter is worth every complication in my life." Raven took the baby off her breast, and began to gently pat her on the back. After a couple minutes, Winter let out a large belch and then snuggled close to Raven closing her eyes. Raven rocked her for fifteen minutes and then laid her in a small crib.

"I'm off to work mom." Raven blew a kiss to her daughter and walked out the door. Starfire and Robin followed Raven to work. It became obvious that she worked night shift at a gas station. The gas station was out where not much traffic came.

Everything seemed normal for the first couple hours Raven was at work; there was a regular stream of customers. Around midnight it slowed down. Finally one man walked in and picked up a soda. He was wearing jeans, a western shirt, and a cowboy hat worn in a way that allowed the shadows to hide is face. The two Titans watched as Raven tensed up. She looked worried about something. The man put the soda on the counter and fiddled with the condoms on the wall. He picked one up and put it next to the soda.

"Will there be anything else, sir?" Raven asked.

"Why yes, little lady I think there will be," the man said in a fake southern drawl that didn't fool anyone.

"Slade" said Raven, Robin, and Starfire in unison.

"Don't I feel special? You recognize me" Slade responded.

"What do you want?" Raven asked emotionlessly

"Well, I've once again chosen an apprentice. I think I've made a good choice.

Raven glared at Slade. "I will not be your apprentice" she said forcefully.

"I'm glad," he responded. "I don't want you as my apprentice. You will be my wife. Winter will be my new apprentice."

Raven was obviously furious at the mention of her daughter. She began chanting "Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos".

"Sorry beautiful, that won't work. I expected a refusal. That's why I got me this here hat. It works as a magic neutralizer."

Raven's eyes widened. She wasn't quite sure what to do. The two of them struggled against each other, knocking potato chip racks and various other things on the floor. Slade with his neutralizing hat was stronger than Raven, and he finally pinned her down. "I caught me a pretty birdie, now what am I going to do with her." Slade ran his finger over Raven's breast. Raven spat in his face.

Robin and Starfire both tried to intervene. They through punches at Slade, yelled curses, and Star tried to throw bolts at him, but they were incorporeal and couldn't influence the scene.

"Such boldness for a helpless little girl." Slade said to Raven. He kept her pinned for a while longer. Raven continued to struggle, but could not escape. Finally, her captor sighed. "I would love to have you tonight. Your fighting turns me on, but I will settle for your mother."

Raven spat at him again, and attempted to bite him. He shifted to avoid her, but was able to keep her pinned. You're beginning to be more trouble than your worth. I'm going to have to finish this before you get away for the authorities to track me down. Slade pulled out a gun, and held it to her head. "Don't worry Raven, I'll take care of your mother and charming little girl. After your death, I'm sure your mom will be more than willing to become my bride. Then I will teach Winter to be a good soldier of evil.."

Raven looked desperate. "I'll marry you, just don't hurt my mother or daughter."

"Too little, too late," he replied pulling the trigger and shooting Raven in the head. Robin once again tried to catch Slade, but failed. Slade grabbed the cash register money and disappeared. Starfire kneeled beside the lifeless body of her former friend.

"Friend Raven, this is awful. You can't go on to the land of passing. You have much to live for," she sobbed.

Finally giving up a weeping Robin kneeled down beside Raven and Starfire. Robin attempted to stroke Raven's hair, but his hand went through her head. "I don't understand. How am I to help her? What good is showing me Raven's death going to do."

Tearful eyes looked up at Robin. "Friend Raven dies trying to provide for your and her child. Doesn't that prove that you need to be there for and Winter?

"NO" Robin shook his head multiple times. "It just proves that Raven would be better off terminating the pregnancy."

Starfire had tears streaming down her face. But she had a look of rage that Robin had never seen before upon it. "We live in the United States. The laws of the country give Raven, not you the right to decide what to do about an unplanned pregnancy. Raven decided to give birth. You may not like it, but you do have some responsibility to her! I don't like what you and Raven did. But I'm dealing with the hurt and confusion I feel inside, and trying to do what is right for me and three people I care about. Yes Robin, even after what you have done I still care about you, Raven, and your child. You need to stop acting like a little boy who is not getting his way, and act like the man you need to become."

Robin looked at the body of Raven lying on the ground. Blood was pooling on the floor. This was his fault. If he had been able to control himself then, they wouldn't be in this predicament. Star was right about one thing, Winter was his child and he did have some responsibility in it. He would get a job, and send Raven money. Then she wouldn't have to work this job. He convinced himself that money would be enough to keep them safe.

Starfire didn't say a word as once again a bright light flashed. Once again Robin found himself alone and lying in his bed. Once he realized he was back at the tower, he hit his com button. He needed to talk to Starfire. He hoped what they had seen wasn't the truth. She didn't answer, she wasn't in the tower. Next he called Cyborg.

"Where's Starfire!" he demanded

"Chill!" She's gone to visit an old friend. She needed to figure out what's next for her."

Robin sighed as he turned off the communicator. Looking around he spotted the rose that had appeared earlier. Beside it was a pacifier with a red star clip that would attach to clothing. He lay back in his bed. He truly hoped Starfire would find the comfort she sought. Staring at the ceiling he wondered who his next visitor would be and what they would show him. It couldn't be any worse than watching Raven die at Slade's hands. Robin smiled to himself slightly. There was no doubt in Robin's mind that the next time he saw Slade, he would seeing the bastard tortured.


	11. Put A Little Holiday in Your Heart

The Gift

By Misty Fortner

A Robin Raven Story

I still do not own the Teen Titans and are just borrowing them

Slight edit to the last chapter. Reread the last couple lines and I had to rewrite it.

Staring at the ceiling he wondered who his next visitor would be and what they would show him. It couldn't be any worse than watching Raven die at Slade's hands. Robin envisioned the next time he saw Slade. Robin would be smiling when he was able to torture Slade in the cruelest and worst ways possible. After all Slade deserved to die a slow painful death for taking Raven's life.

To my reviewers:

Not as many probably because the next chapter is up sooner than usual. Chapter 12 should be the last. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Teen Titans Terminator: Yes Wilson is Slade. And thanks.

Tecna: Good, wanted people to feel like kicking Robin's ass. And I hate Slade too, but I thought he was a good villain for the story.

Dennisud: Yeah, thanks for pointing that out. I really missed that in the proof reading. It was supposed to convey Robin wanting to torture Slade and enjoying torturing Slade in memory of Raven. I put an edited version on the top of this chapter that I will change to chapter 10 after the story is completed. Hope you like my choice for the final ghost.

Pureangel86: Read and find out.

RaeRurounifan: I'm glad that you're hooked. I hope this chapter keeps you hooked.

Delirium24: I promise the story isn't a tragedy.

Robin and raven 4 ever: still love the fact that I can bring out strong enough emotions to make you cry. I hope this one is just as good.

Ravenrogue19: Yes he is and thanks

Guardian of Azarath: Keep reading. Hope you like this chapter.

Calda Pesca492: Thanks for the compliment. I hope whatever was making you cough is better. Christmas future is supposed to be scary, and I hope this works for it.

**Chapter 11: Put A Little Holiday In Your Heart**

"_Feel the cold wind blowing-winter's coming on_

'_Tis the season so they say"_

Robin shivered. He wasn't sure if the room was actually cold or if he was just chilled at the thought of Raven dying. Either way, he pulled his covers around him tighter and watched the clock. He thought about the Charles Dickens story he was living. In the original story, Scrooge has learned of his own death. Robin didn't imagine this being the scariest thing Christmas future could show him. He honestly wasn't sure what could be worse than seeing the woman he loves brutally killed.

Finally the now familiar flash of light came. The place Robin appeared looked to have once been someone's home, but now appeared to be in shambles. As Robin looked around trying to figure recognize the place, he found himself face to face with someone he had not anticipated seeing. He was looking at his beautiful little girl. Looking at her, he could now see how closely she resembled her mother. A solitary tear emerged from his eye and slid down his cheek. He didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to scoop the little girl up in his arms, while the rest of him warned not to get to close.

The two of them stood awkwardly for a few moments, not really knowing what to say. Finally Winter spoke up. "Come on Robin, it's time to show you what is happening on Christmas in 17 years."

For some reason that Robin didn't understand, he felt a stab at his heart. Even though he hadn't wanted Winter, he had still expected her to call him dad or at least father. "You would be 16," He finally said aloud.

"You are correct," she nodded

Winter led Robin down a corridor which he quickly realized was the run down Titan's Tower. He wondered what had happened to the city and his team this far in the future. When they finally stepped outside, Robin saw a familiar site that he thought he would never have to see again. The city was in ruins, its citizens were stone, and fire was everywhere. Seeing the world in this condition he remembered the words he had thought then, and realized they were still true now. "I could have done something. I should have found a way. These are innocent people."

"I don't understand. Your mother defeated him. How?" Robin asked.

"Very simple. I offered myself to grandfather. I became a new portal."

Robin shook his head, "NO. Winter. You can't. Trigon is evil. I know your grandmother would have taught you that."

Winter simply looked at Robin and shrugged her shoulders.

The two walked silently down the rode, Winter leading. Robin was still in shock; Trigon had returned. This was terrible. He didn't understand any of it. Finally they came to a stop. "This is what you are supposed to observe." Winter said in a soft choked voice as she switched places too directly behind Robin. The little girl crawled under Robin's cape. She attempted to wrap herself in it and cover her eyes. Robin detached the cloak and let her hide in it. Robin had yet to take his eyes off Winter. She had wrapped the cloak around her head, sat down bringing her knees to her chest, and was attempting to not watch what was going on around her.

Finally Robin looked up. His jaw dropped open. What he saw was a semi-circle of 8 poles and another direct center of the semicircle. On the 8 poles he saw the older body's of people he recognized. Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Speedy, Bruce Wayne, Bumblebee, and Slade were all nailed to the poles. Strapped to the solitary pole was an older version of himself, now Nightwing. Behind the semicircle stood the demon Trigon. Beside him floated a young girl that very much resembled Raven. Only she was dressed in a low cut leather vest that was held together by very little and showed everything. She wore a tight short skirt and black fishnet hose. Robin was used to superhero costumes being tight and revealing, but his daughter was showing too much in his opinion.

The teenage Winter giggled. "So granddaddy, which one of these arrogant fools who've tried to stop us should we torture first."

"I'll leave it up to you my evil little princess. You are so good at making me proud. Such a bad little girl, so unlike your mother!"

"I try my hardest," she responded with a voice that made Robin sick at his stomach.

Nightwing spoke up. "Winter, I know you have some goodness left inside you. Your mother Raven was an amazing woman. Listen do me, Winter. I am your father."

The teenage Winter laughed. What was it you said mother once said to you, granddaddy? Let me see if I can remember the words. 'You may have created me, but you were never my father. Father's are kind, Father's protect you. Father's raise you. I was raised by no one. Mother tried, but let's see. You let Slade kill her, because she had to slave away to just put me in diapers. Grandmother let Slade fool her into marriage. Once they were married, and he adopted me there was nothing she could do. She was trying to protect me, but Slade killed her when she tried to stop him from repeatedly raping me. He had me locked up where he thought no one could get to me. Granddaddy learned from his mistakes with mother. Granddaddy stopped everything Slade was doing to me, and he was the only one who was strong enough to save me. Now I have released him, and we will rule earth together. First we just have to take care of some unfinished business.

Robin covered his face in shame. Trigon had been a better father to his little girl than he had. Sure Robin knew Trigon had only wanted to use Winter as a portal back to earth, but the two of them seemed to share some demented form of love. He thought back to the relationship between Killer Moth and his daughter Kitten. Trigon and Winter's relationship seemed to resemble those, only stronger. That was a fact that Robin was not happy about. He uncovered his face and looked at the younger version of his daughter shivering under his cape. He went over and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and put her hands over her ears. Realizing that he obviously not seen all he was supposed to. He hugged her close and placed his hands overtop hers in an attempt to further protect her from whatever was still going on.

Returning his gaze to the scene before him, he realized the teen Winter was taking revenge on Slade for everything he had done to her. Robin didn't blame her for this, because earlier Robin had been wanting to do many of the same things to the heartless man. After torturing Slade enough to knock him unconscious, but not kill him she looked at Trigon. "Tell me if he wakes up granddaddy, I don't want him to get the satisfaction of seeing any of his adversaries die."

"Sure will. How wicked you are, I can't wait to watch you play with the presents you found me," the red demon replied.

Robin watched in horror as the teen Winter tortured and killed each of his friends. She was obviously taking much pleasure on the torture of each of them. She had begun with Aqualad, then went to Speedy, followed by Bruce Wayne, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and finally Starfire. Any time Slade had begun to wake up, she would return to him and torture him enough to make him unconscious. She had also paused when Nightwing had started to pass out from what appeared to be dehydration. It became obvious that she meant to inflict much pain on both her biological father and stepfather. After torturing Nightwing and Slade long enough that they were both babbling incoherently, she killed them both allowed Trigon to kill them both at the same time.

"Winter, I've seen enough. I hope it's almost time to return to the tower," Robin said with his voice filled with sadness and regret.

Robin felt a drop of wetness as little Winter looked up at him her eyes filled with tears. "Yes, daddy, we can leave here now."

One final time, Robin saw the bright flash of light fill the air. He found himself alone in his room again. "She had called me daddy, there is still hope," Robin said to the air in the room. He glanced down at the spot where the rose and pacifier were. Something else was there now. A note and a tiny box sat with them. He picked up the note, and began to read.

"_Dear Robin, _

_I hope the miracle of Christmas has shown you the error of your ways. If you now believe you have made a mistake, you only have till the end of Christmas day to make it right. After tonight, you will remember nothing that you have been shown. If you have not made a change by then, this will be our future. _

_Arella"_

Robin looked at his watch. There was only 45 minutes of Christmas left. He hoped he had enough time. He grabbed the rose, pacifier, and box. He then pressed his communicator and said "We need to get to Azarath, ASAP. I'm going to get them back. Man the T-Ship."

"Oh yeah," came the sound of both Beast Boy and Cyborg. Starfire hadn't returned from wherever she had gone.


	12. Greatest Gift of All

The Gift

By Misty Fortner

A Robin and Raven Story

To my reviewers:

I am very sorry this took so long. But here is the final chapter of The Gift.

Insanely Unstable, Tecna, Guardian of Azarath, Calda Pesca492, smile90000, Guybrush007, Delirium24, ravenrogue19, raerob4ever, ravenslair,vam-girl, DarkShadows01, WillowSpikey – Thank you all. I hope you like the ending and it gets Robin back in your good graces.

Dennisud – Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. My love for Teen Titans came by accident; I honestly couldn't even tell you who was in the Justice League. Though, I can see that adding to the drama of the chapter.

Pureangel86, Cherished18 – No star wasn't kidnapped or with Raven. She was crying on someone's shoulder. That's all I'm saying. Who, that shall be revealed in the story.

RaeRurounifan – hope you didn't go crazy, and I'm glad the future surprised you. I am really glad you enjoyed the story.

Robin and raven 4 ever – Thanks, and again I take compliments on being able to bring you to tears.

SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin – That's ok about the review, I completely understand. I debated about Stars reaction, but I think her kind heart would have forgiven them. Esp with Winter on the way, I think the idea of a baby in the Tower was a melting point for her heart.

Yessy – Thanks for both reviews. Yes I thought the part where I made Robin jealous of Trigon funny and moving. It kinda shows that even villains can care about someone. Kinda like Kitty and Killer Moth.

Enkaime Katina – Read on and find out. :D

Chimmylex0ne – thanks. Sorry about the errors, but spelling and grammar have never been strong points for me. I wish I had someone who could do good proofreading work before I post, because I suck at it. I am glad you enjoyed the plot.

Lolopixie – thanks. Yeah it was hard on Winter. I really enjoyed writing her, because she was a little girl, but she had such a dark story. But I think that's what makes her such an enjoyable character.

**Chapter 12 – Greatest Gift of All**

_Through the window I can see snow begin to fall  
Knowing you're in love with me is the greatest gift of all_

Robin was a nervous wreck. How was he supposed to apologize for the stupid way he'd been acting? Would she even forgive him? He paced back and forth in the living area of Arella's place on Azarath. Finally the waiting was over, Raven walked into the room.

"My mother said it was important that I speak to you now. What is it? I want to go spend more time with Winter."

Robin looked into Raven's eyes. They starred coldly back into his. He stuttered trying to find his words. "Uh… I… Ah Raven… Do you ... Um… I know I've hurt you."

"Yes Robin, you have hurt many people these past couple days. What about it?" she said in a monotone voice.

Robin sighed. She wasn't going to make this easy on him, not that he blamed her. He had been really cruel and insensitive to her, their child, and Star. Finally, he looked at his shoes and mumbled "Raven, I'm really sorry"

Raven glared at Robin, "What was that I couldn't hear you?"

Robin looked back up and saw the clock behind Raven. He only had 12 minutes before midnight. He had to do this quickly and he couldn't drag it on. Finally he cleared his throat and looked into the eyes of the violet haired sorceress. "Look Raven, I've been an idiot about the pregnancy. Winter is our child, and if you are going to have her, then I want to be a part of your lives." There he had said it. He impatiently waited for her reaction.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked in her usual monotone voice.

"Seeing what would happen if I didn't. I was afraid I would be a bad father and that some villain would use her in his attempts to take over the world. But when I saw Slade kill you, and then seeing our beautiful teenage daughter…." Robin stopped mid sentence when he saw Raven's reaction. "Your mom didn't tell you, did she?"

Raven shook her head no. She sat down on the couch. "What were you saying about Winter as a teenager?"

Robin shook his head, he assumed she had known. He really didn't want to tell her, but he knew she would force him. Sadly he looked at her, "Your mother put me through a Charles Dickens's story. Only instead of ghosts I had had visitors from key people in my life. Bruce came and showed me my last Christmas with my family. I realized how I am becoming a lot like my father, even though he died when I was so young. Starfire took me to next years Christmas, Winter's first. You were working two jobs to take care of her, and Slade came to the gas station where you were working and proposed to you. When you turned him down, he said he would marry your mother and raise Winter as his new apprentice, and he killed you."

Raven gasped. Her voice was filled with remorse at first, and then became firmer as she finishes saying "No wonder the Winter from the future relished the time with us. She never really had us. Finish the story Robin."

"You would rather not no, I promise you."

"Tell me!"

Robin closed his eyes and then quickly opened them again after he momentarily flashed back to the horror from the future. "Your father used Winter as a new portal into our world. He protected her from Slade and became a father figure to her. She killed our friends and me."

Raven shook her head, as silent tears fell from her eyes. It was very painful to imagine her little girl as Slade's pawn. "I won't keep you from our daughter; I know every child should have two parents who love her."

Robin's eyes enlarged. No this wasn't going right. Hadn't he said he wanted to be a part of both of their lives? Had she decided that she didn't love him? He only had five minutes to correct this now. Desperate to figure out what to say to convince her that they could work, he pulled out the bag of souvenirs from his 'visions'. He placed the rose and pacifier on a table and pulled out the box. He had never even opened it to see what was in it. He opened it and smiled. A beautiful diamond ring was in the box, with a small blue stone in it.

Robin fell to one knee. "Raven, I made the biggest mistake of my life when I treated you and our daughter so badly. I will be a part of her life no matter what your answer to this question is, but I hope you will still let me be a part of your life. Raven, I want to go to sleep by your side every night and wake up with you every morning. Life is short, and we never know what tomorrow may bring. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

A new tear fell from Raven's eye, but this one was greeted by a smile from her lips. "It's an engagement ring and a mother's ring. It has our daughter's birthstone in it. Yes Robin, I can't wait to be your wife." Robin slid the ring on her finger, and Raven threw her eyes around him and the pair shared a passionate kiss. In the background, chimes rang letting the household know that it was no longer Christmas day. When the two finally pulled away from the kiss they were applauded by a room full of admirers.

The pair smiled at each other, and then looked around. They were surrounded by the many people in their lives that they cared for. Beast Boy and Cyborg had high-fived each other, Arella was hugging Bruce Wayne and crying tears of joy, and Starfire was holding hands with Red Star. Finally Robin spoke up, "Look everyone, I know I have been very difficult lately. I'm sorry I for the way I've been acting, but I have realized my mistake. I hope you will all join Raven and I at our wedding, but I want to spend some more time making up with my fiancé so bye."

As everyone was leaving, Robin grabbed Starfire. "Look Star, I hadn't really apologized to you yet. I am very sorry that I let things happen the way they did."

"I understand, and I'm glad that you two found happiness. I wish you would have told me before hand, but Red has let me cry on his shoulders. I'm very happy to have him in my life. I'm going to talk to Cy about finding a way to help him live safely hear with us, so maybe their will be another wedding shortly after yours."

The three of them smiled, and Starfire walked out. Starfire went to Arella. She found Arella sitting with Bruce and Winter. "Why did Robin and Raven seem to not remember what has all happened? They didn't even come to see their daughter before she left."

"They don't remember, Starfire. We were granted the miracle of Christmas to change their hearts, but they aren't allowed to retain the knowledge gained. Their will be no record of Winter even being in this time. Raven, Robin and anyone else that were exposed to Winter have already been forced to 'unremember" her. You remember it as does Bruce, because you showed them. Within the next week, when the Christmas spirit goes away we will all forget what we were shown also. Their hearts were truly changed and it will not return to the old way, but they won't remember what changed the situation.

"Oh, Will I remember forgiving them?"

"Yes, because you truly forgave them in your heart with Red Stars help."

Alone again, Robin and Raven drew close again, but they were interrupted before they could begin their kiss by a man with a white beard in a red suit.

"Santa?" The lovebirds said in unison.

"I am proud of you both. You have both truly learned something this holiday. You have learned that to give and receive true love is a wonderful thing. I was unsure if after the heartbreak in both of your pasts if you two could ever truly find love and happiness, but I know you two will be happy."

"But Santa isn't real." Raven replied. "Who are you?"

"I am real to everyone who knows the true spirit of Christmas. You have learned that this year. I also want you to remember the love that keeps you warm on a cold winter's night is the greatest gift of all." At that the man disappeared.

"Winter," Raven said. "That would be a beautiful name for our daughter."

"I agree," said Robin as he pulled the mother of his child into a warm embrace including the kiss he had tried to retrieve before they had been interrupted again.

THE END

I hope this was enjoyed and I look forward to reading the reviews on the ending. I have 3 other stories that I have in my head to write eventually.

Two are Teen Titan stories:

The Invitation – (Not sure if oneshot or chapter) – Its been 4 years since Raven left the Titans, and now she's been asked to be a bridesmaid in Starfire's wedding. How will she ever make it through watching the man she loves marry another woman? Raven agrees to help herself find closure, but does she know what she's getting herself into?

Gone With The Titans – Oneshot – Parody of Gone With The Wind, starring the Titans. This was more something I was told that could not be done and actually work right, but I disagree. Control Freak, in an effort to stop the Titans, traps them in a 4 hour long movie that in fictional time lasts over 10 years. How will the Titans escape the Old South.

And for Harry Potter Fan Fic readers

Hidden Lies (Chapter 1 to be posted soon)

Severus Snape is on the run. Draco Malfoy is being hunted by the Dark Lord. Harry received a letter asking him to finish his magical education, before trying to fight Voldemort, so the threesome returns for one final year. The new DoDA teacher is new mystery to be solved. Includes spoilers for all books.


End file.
